


- The rising of small things -

by I_Rather_write_fanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai, Bonding, Boys' Love, Cheesy, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fukuroudani, Happy Ending, High Fantasy, Humor, Idiots in Love, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Main Pairings, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nekoma, Omega Verse, Pining, Royalty, Scenting, Shiratorizawa, Slow Build, Slow Burn, alpha au, fated mates, it might get smutty, own take on Alpha/Omega verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Rather_write_fanfic/pseuds/I_Rather_write_fanfic
Summary: In Karasuno male Omegas are rare and treasured but also suppressed. Two young Omegas don't want to just be the pretty faces and nurturing hens they're supposed to be. They want to fight.An eventful night later the first ever Omega King of Aobajousai is offering both of them a place at his new formed guard. But to accept the job they have to leave their homes - if not they have to stay without a chance of change. So what will they choose?Three years later - you will see what happened.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	1. ,,Until we see us again, King!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction that I wrote myself.  
> English is also not my first language and I never wrote a story in it before.  
> So, I will be more than happy to get tips, comments, reviews etc. - Thx a lot!!!
> 
> I also can't say just yet how long this story will be - but I have plans.  
> I hope you will enjoy the first chapter!  
> And a huge thank you to my lovely friend and beta reader! We do learn and improve together!
> 
> Franzi <3

It was almost midnight.  
He was sitting on top of a roof, hiding under a big, dark cloak - watching.  
The streets were full of people roaming through the brightly litted roads of Karasuno’s capital.  
But he was motionless – well, almost at least.

  
,,Could you just sit still for a second, gosh!” whispered Suga next to him. It sounded muffled because of the masks they were wearing to hide they faces. Both of them were dressed all in black, with flowy capes and hoods that they kept deep in their faces.  
,,It’s not my fault! I’m not made to sit still!” whined the orange-head under his mask, wiggling around on his heels. Suga sighed lightly. As if he could be mad at his little crow but he also didn’t want to get caught.  
,,I have the feeling it will be a quite night, tonight. What do you think?” Hinata asked impatient.  
Suga thought a moment about it while watching the crowds underneath them.  
,,Seems so. Want to go home then?” He looked back at his little protege and friend.  
,,Nah. Let’s just stay for a while. Or we go to another roof?”  
Suga nodded.

It was just one of those nights. Hinata was facing the glowing city in the night and it looked gorgeous. Especially the castle on top of the little mountain where the royal family of Karasuno was living. But it was just as many things – pretty at the fist look, but if you go deeper into the town- the country even- you see all the sad and gruesome things hidden behind those pretty lights. That’s why they are sitting on the rooftops in the middle of the night.  
How could they just watch while all those unfair crimes where done?  
Of course, no one would think they could even do such a thing as fighting. Both Suga and Hinata himself were Omegas after all. In Karasuno that meant to be pretty, small, slender and mostly quiet – the latter did not fit at all with Hinata. He was everything but quiet and he loved to fight – with swords or daggers, even with his own fists if it meant that he would save him and others like him – Omegas for the most part.

So they decided – after a long rally of him trying to persuade Suga that this was a great idea and many hopeless attempts to find a teacher for them to learn how to fight and save themselves professionally – to take the matters in they own hands and learn by doing it.  
Now there try to sneak out of their save homes at least ones a week and try to fight of some evil Betas or sometimes even Alphas who try to abuse someone - or just practicing with each other (which happened most of the time to be honest).  
They just wanted to help. Do something. That’s what they tried to do at least half a year now- with more or less success.  
The most successful night was still the night where they accidently saved an Omega from getting mugged.  
And the biggest surprise for them was that this Omega was a King – an actual King! They couldn’t believe it. Hinata was so excited he couldn’t sit still for the whole week after that incident. He had never heard about an Omega in a position of power before.

It was getting cold now and Hinata started to shiver in the breeze. He pulled the cape a little tighter. Suga saw this and sighed again. This was it then, he thought. It was getting really cold and he couldn’t even feel his toes anymore. If he was honest this was getting a little frustrating. Why wouldn’t they let them just learn how to fight in a normal school or academy for the goddess’ sake! They even tried to hire a teacher but everyone refused after seeing that they students were Omegas. So no, because they were precious, rare male Omegas that was not possible? Stupid! Suga sighed and stood up.  
,,Come on. Let’s just try it on another day, okay?” Suga could almost see the frown on Hinatas face and his lips began to curl upwards.  
,,Fine.” the small boy grumbled.  
Together they jumped from roof to roof until they had to part.  
,,Are you sure I should not bring you home?” Suga asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.  
,,No!” Hinatas answer was immediate. ,,As always Suga-san, I will get straight at home and stay safe.” Suga could see that he rolled his eyes.  
,,I will hope so!” But something made Suga more nervous today. ,,Just go straight home, understand?” Hinata nodded.  
,,Swear you will.” He added. Hinata groaned but agreed. ,,I swear! You know I will be save!” But behind his back the orange-haired boy crossed his fingers and smirked. He would just make a small detour this night.  
And with that they walked in different directions. Suga looked back the same moment Hinata jumped up a roof that was easy even to high for him to just simply jump on to. But his little crow could just leap stupidly high sometimes even though it doesn’t seem possible – and every time he sees it, Suga gets proud.  
Maybe they will change the world just a tiny bit. Because even the tiniest things can get really far.  
He smiled behind the mask and followed the small hooded figure into the night.

Hinata was now running from one roof top to another. He was curious to see if he couldn’t get a little action on his own this night. He wandered to the more gruesome parts of the city, where the brothels and bars are. Where all the dark figures were walking around at night. It even smelled like a bad idea. The scent of drunken Alphas and anxious Omegas filled the air, paired with the sweet smell of lust and other stuff Hinata didn’t want to think about.

Hinata stopped in his track as he saw a slim, dark figure creeping trough the dirty streets. Nothing really unusual. That someone was walking slow, constantly watching over his shoulder as if he was afraid to get caught. Interesting, Hinata thought and followed through the night.  
The man didn’t seem to have a destination but his interest was peeked so he followed anyways.  
A few minutes in he jumped from the top of a small house and tried to follow the figure on the same level, to get a better view – and maybe a sniff. He was curious! Hinata saw him just seconds before he landed soundlessly on the empty street.  
For a moment he didn’t move and tried to listen for footsteps but – nothing.  
Where was … in that moment he whiled around to see the tip of a dagger pointed at his nose. The hooded figure stood in front of him, the smell of an Alpha burning in his nostrils. One hand was stretched out with the dagger in a steady hand, the other on the handle of a long sword hanging on the strangers hip.  
,,Who are you and why are you following me?” a deep voice asked coldly. Hinata shivered involuntary. He tried to back off, but was faced very fast with the sword on his throat. ,,Stay and answer me, filthy thief!”  
Hinata gulped the fear that was building in his throat. Did he just called him a filthy thief?  
Rage began to boil in his small body. Stupid Alphas!  
He could smell a strong woody aroma with a touch of the salty sea. It smelled a little like a thunderstorm and it was … nice … but no. He had to concentrate. Hinata bit back the smell of fear and all the other scents he released unintentionally until he was wrapped around the smell of this alpha. Not his best idea, he thought with a slight panic. It was almost overwhelming.  
,,Did you hear me? Answer!” The figure stepped a little closer but Hinata took a step back until his back was against a wall. Oh no, he thought. Hecky! Hecky! Hecky!  
He couldn’t think because of the strong scent the Alpha was producing. He was angry and it began to cloud his mind, made him shiver even harder.  
So, he did what he was hear for. He reached for his own sword and pushed himself on the stranger. All in just a blink of an eye.  
The latter gasped in surprise but recovered way too fast for Hinatas liking and the fight began. They swords where clinging together.  
The sound of metal on metal echoed off the walls of the houses that surrounded them.  
Both were fast but Hinata never fought against someone who actually was a good swordsman. Sweat was running down his face and wettened his mask. He got sloppy with his handwork because of the panic to lose and his also sweaty hands. Just a few minutes later his sword flew out of his hand and landed with a loud clatter on the cobblestones behind the taller figure.  
  
Again, the pointed tip of the sword was held against his throat. Hinata was breathing hard, his heart beating unbelievable fast. While dancing around each other he got caught between his opponent and another wall. But one look was enough to see that a nearby wall was high – pretty high to be honest but not as high as the others –and if it was his only chance to escape, he would jump.  
,,I demand that you answer me, scamp!” the person in front of him said, also quiet out of breath.  
,,Scamp?” Hinata got furious. ,,I’m no more a scamp than you are! Creeping around like this in this part of the city!” He said angrily, clenching his hands into fists. With a gasped he tried to back away more but the wall was right behind him – again! With the tip of the sword the stranger pushed Hinatas hood back and revealed his messed up bright orange hair.  
,,Who do you think you are talking to? “  
,,I don’t care!” he screamed and the Alpha backed off a little, surprised to be yelled at from a fighting little Omega.  
,,I don’t care that you are an Alpha brat! I wouldn’t care if you are the frickin’ king himself. I will not let you insult me just because! I will fight you!” he hissed while his face grew hotter with every minute.  
His opponent got even more confused. The orange-haired boy didn’t had a weapon and was an Omega after all. What was he going to do? So, the stranger said plainly. ,,You fought terribly and you lost.”  
Hinata was pouting. ,,I trained myself for the last tree years! It’s all I could do! So ... s-shut up!”  
,,Didn’t seemed to me that you practice at all.” the stranger said emotionless.  
Tears began to rise in Hinatas eyes.  
,,You will see. I will win … next time.”  
Now he was kidding, right? the Alpha thought.  
,,You are literally cornered and I’m holding a sword in your face, so what do you think you could possibly do, hee?”  
But the smaller man’s eyes just began to sparkle – dangerously, in anticipation. The next moment Hinata released most of his scent. It was like a slap on the face. The stranger stumbled back; eyes wide. His hood was slipping from his head and revealed a boy who couldn’t be older than himself, with sleek black hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. But Hinata didn’t look back as he ran straight to the nearest wall on his left and jumped. He got a good grip on a windowsill and pulled himself up so he could jump to the roof.  
The black-haired boy stood still, mouth open wide, as the smaller boy landed on top of the roof glanced back at him with a satisfied bright smile – like sunshine in the night, the Alpha thought and immediately shook his head to get rid of it. The mask that covered half of the smal boys face slipped of as he was escaping from the scene but with a last attempt to hide his appearance, he pulled the hood of his cape back over his head.  
,,Until we see us again, King!” He said and run away over the empty roofs, not looking back.

His heart was beating unbelievable fast. Hinata wasn’t sure at first but he saw a huge ring on the finger of the stranger while trying not to get sliced with that damn huge sword. It was for sure gold, with a blazon that showed a black crow with outstretched wings. It’s the symbol of the royal family of Karasuno. Every child knows it. Of course, it was really dark but he was sure – he maybe just fought the future King of this country. Hinata heard stories about that boy but …He lost, unfortunately. But next time …. Yes, Hinata thought with a big grin on his face and still shaky legs. Next time I will win and show this Alpha brat what an Omega really can and cannot do.

Suga was sitting in a far corner behind a chimney on a roof nearby. He could see and hear everything but was pretty sure no one could see him in return.  
With sweaty hands and a beating heart – that might just try to jump out of his chest – he saw with horror what had just happened.  
The moment the hood slipped from the stranger’s head, he saw the man and recognized him instantly. He was so sure Hinata was going to jail or die on the spot. But no guards were coming and then Hinata was suddenly on the roofs again. Goddess’ bless his ability to jump!  
Suga couldn’t move, he could just stare. Maybe Hinata didn’t realise who was in front of him and that’s why he was so brazen but then he said ,,King”.  
Was it to mock the younger man or did he really know ... Suga wasn’t sure. But something else was very clear.  
If he couldn’t get them a proper teacher Hinata might get caught or worse. He would put himself in more danger - just for the sake of learning. So, he had to do something and he knew they wouldn’t get a chance in Karasuno but somewhere else.  
The Omega King of Aoba Johsai made him an exceptional offer for saving his life and maybe it was time to accept it. For his and Hinatas sake and security. 

... Three years later ... 


	2. Back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later - i will not spoil more. you have to read it yourself!

3 years later …  
  


A loud knock on the door woke the grumpy Alpha up.  
He just dreamed about that night. That little Omega idiot and his stupid scent … He would never admit that he could still remember this smell, three years after the encounter. It was warm, like the beach on a hot summer day with a hint of … oranges?  
He shook his head. Why is he still thinking about it, goddammit!

Another knock.

,,Prince Kageyama, I really hope you are already awake and I don’t have to pull you by your bare feet out of your bed!” a man yelled from behind the door.  
Kageyama Tobio, the crown prince of Karasuno grunted but left his warm and fluffy bed to greet his head of the guard, Sawamura Daichi.  
He opened the door to see his personal guard and friend standing in front of him, arms crossed with a bright smile on his face - that he really would love to punch. How could anyone be this happy this early? He grunted again.  
,,I also wish you a bloody good morning, Prince.” The older man said. ,,And a happy birthday! You are now finally at age!”  
,,I don’t know why I should be happy about that!” he mumbled and got back into his room. Servants were already there, swarming around like little bees, preparing the clothes he would have to wear for the training and his birthday party. _Oh well_.  
It was now on Daichi to snort in disbelieve.  
,,Almost all representatives of the neighbour kingdoms are coming, including your cousin. And a whole lot of nobleman and woman as well – just to celebrate your day. So, why are you looking like you would rather hide in the dungeons than be at your own party?”  
A huge frown was building on the younger man’s forehead.  
,,You know just too well why, Daichi. It’s not like they’re just all here to celebrate. My parents primally want me to get married - and as soon as possible. Like all of their advisers. Pfft…”  
The guard tried to hide a laugh but failed miserably.  
,,Yeah, nice. Laughing about my misery.” he said and could fell his mood sank even lower.   
,,I’m sure the king and queen have just your best interest at heart and you know that!”  
Another ,,Pff” sound escaped the younger man, who now also had his arms crossed in front of his chest, standing in front of his bed.  
,,Just because they think it’s the best for me to get married doesn’t mean it is, does it? Why can’t I just become king by my own?”  
He thought for a moment.  
,,I mean I have you and the rest of the guards.”  
The rustling beside them stopped as the servants looked at the prince with surprised expressions.  
Daichi again tried not to laugh too hard.  
,,Well” he began ,,that’s really a lovely thought but none of us will be able to give you heirs, you know…” He tried to be polite to his sometimes really dense Prince.

Oh, that’s what he was trying to forget, Tobio thought. He would need heirs for the Kingdom.  
Why did he agree to his older sister again that he would take the crown and she could live her life? He maybe started to regret his decision …  
,,King Oikawa and his entourage will arrive pretty soon, so I suggest you get ready and we meet at the training courts?”   
Daichi didn’t wait for an answer and left the room, shaking his head because of his majesty.  
How could someone be such a brilliant swordsman and negotiator in matters of fights and war, but be so dense in every other aspect of life?  
It wouldn’t be a surprise to Daichi if the Prince wouldn’t even notice his fated mate if they would stand right in front of him, waving a red flag!

This would be a hell of a day, Tobio thought, while changing fast into his training’s clothes. But he was lucky to have a friend that was also his guard, who had a plan to hold him out of the reach of his annoying cousin and the rest of that bunch as long as possible.  
If he could just spend this day training, eating and sleeping - like every other day! But no, his parents planned a huge party – and Oikawa would be there as well. Ugh!  
Tobio sighed, grabbed his jacket and started the long way to the training courts on the castle grounds. He couldn’t help it. So he just had to get through it, but it wouldn’t be fun.

* * *

The carriage was shacking very hard as the group of Omegas was driving into the capital city of Karasuno.  
They were accompanied by a whole lot of guards that followed by feet or horse and some nobles also in carriages.  
Sure, the great King Oikawa of Aoba Johsai needed protection. But it was more of a small reminder of his power to his lovely family and especially, his annoying little cousin.

He was sitting in a comfortable coach with enough space to fit all five of them inside without the feeling that it’s getting cramped.  
He was more than excited to see his cousin and try to get on his nerves as much as possible - later. Now, he could smell and feel the nervous energy in the carriage.  
Hinata Shouyou, who was the most energetic person he ever met, was uncharacteristically quiet while watching their surroundings pass quickly.  
Even Suga, his best friend was nervous and that made him think … was it too early? Should he not have taken them with him this time?  
Another look at Yamaguchi wasn’t helping either. But the olive-haired boy was a pure bag of anxiety sometimes, even though he really improved under Oikawas wings over the past three years. To no surprise, of course!  
King Oikawa was full of self-esteem and confidents, rightfully so, if you asked him! And he was more than willing to share it with his fellow Omegas, especially them.  
He knew how the conditions in Karasuno were for them, so he didn’t thought twice to offer Suga and that little Chibi-chan a position in his court. Yamaguchi was just another bonus, to be honest and one of the sweetest boys – now man – he ever met.

Almost getting mocked seemed to be one of the best things that could have happened to him in Karasuno, he thought with a smile.

Yahaba, the other Omega from Seijoh was yawning while rubbing his tired eyes. He fell asleep a few hours ago, lulled into it while getting swayed by the driving carriage.  
,,Are we there already?” he asked so sleepily that it made Suga chuckle. Lovely. His best friend really was a stunning sight, he would not be ashamed to admit that, Oikawa thought.  
He took a look outside. The castle was already in sight. They would arrive very soon.  
,,We’re almost there.” he answered and took a second look at his friends.  
Suga was looking nervously between Yamaguchi and Hinata. The taller boy with olive coloured hair was fiddling with his hands while watching out of the window. So, he was definitely the one with the worst distress scent in this carriage.  
Hinata on the other hand seemed nervous but not anxious and that made Suga quite anxious, Oikawa could tell.  
Because it meant Hinata was planning something – and no good can come out of that!  
,,When will you see your family, Chibi-chan?” he asked to hopefully lighten the mood.  
The distress scent was going to get him a headache.  
The question ripped the young man out of his train of thoughts. A huge smile building on his face – it was like looking straight at the sun sometimes.  
,,I will see them in a week or so. After the prince’s birthday party! I will just wait for their letter. Oh, I can’t wait to see Natsu. She must have grown so much these past years!”  
The small orange haired boy – even though he grew a little over the years, but was still the smallest one in this group – was bubbling in excitement.  
Oikawa could already smell the mood changing in this closed space.  
,,Why aren’t your mother and sister at the party? They’re nobles after all!” asked Yahaba confused.  
,,There not in town at the moment. They’re on vacation somewhere in the mountains!” Hinata chirped excited.  
Yahaba nodded with a smile on his face. ,,And what’s with you two? When will you visit your families?”  
,,My parents will be at the party, so I will see them tonight!” Suga said with a bright smile.  
,,I’m not a noble” said Yamaguchi calm and quiet ,,but I will visit the day after the party, for Christmas! They wrote that they are very excited to see me again!” he finished a little shay. A small blush creeping into his cheeks.  
,,Of course they are, Yamaguchi! Who wouldn’t be happy to see you!” Oikawa said dramatically, that made everyone giggle. They chatted for a while after that - about everything they wanted to do while visiting their old hometown, the upcoming party, sword fighting and more.  
Then, finally the carriage stopped and someone knocked loudly on the carriage door.  
,,We arrived, Shitty-kawa. Get your ass out here and greet your uncle and aunt.” The rest of the inmates chuckled openly– only Suga tried to hide it behind his hand. Traitors, he thought, but not mad at all.  
,,Why are you so mean to me, Iwa-chan?!” he pouted ,,What else should I do then be my very best self, hm?”  
Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t seemed impress nor convinced.  
,,Don’t start a fight with your cousin! And don’t get ahead of yourself. We are here for Tobio’s birthday after all!” he said plainly.  
,,You are no fun sometimes, Iwa-chan!” he said with a slight smile on his face.  
,,Go on then, Slowy-kawa!” his guard and mate said.  
Oikawa took Iwai’s outstretched hand and got out of the carriage. Iwai would lead him to their waiting hosts, still holding hands as it is common for a bonded couple.

Even if they didn’t seem very lovey-dovey on the outside – or Iwai didn’t seem very fond of the King at all most of the time - the rest of the Omegas and all of Aoba Johsai, could tell how much they do love each other.  
Behind all the bickering they were best friends first, lovers second and finally the Kings of Aoba Johsai.  
With the last step out of the carriage, his guards, friends and mate behind and next to him, he straightened his posture and put a charming smile on his face.  
Now he would have to be a King first.  
Iwai squeezed his hand in silent support and so they went to the waiting King and Queen and the most important members of the court of Karasuno – except for one.

As they arrived and exchanged the usual courtesy’s he finally asked what he wanted to know so badly.  
He knew his aunt and uncle liked him despite the fact that he would be a candidate for their throne if Tobio would decline it -like their Alpha daughter did, or he, Oikawa, would want to fight it in a war – or the fact that he was an Omega and not an Alpha.  
He was very charming after all and had them wrapped around his fingers easily.  
So, it wouldn’t be rude to kindly overstep the lines of courtly behaviour if he asked.  
,,My dear aunt and uncle Kageyama. Where is my lovely cousin and birthday boy?”  
The Queen chuckled and the King rolled his eyes.  
They were both quite the opposites from their stiff and (seemingly) emotionless children.  
Iwai squeezed his hand a little harder but he tried to ignore it – and the look his mate gave him.  
,,I really missed him and would love to chat a little.”

* * *

Hinata looked out of the window of the room he would stay in while visiting his hometown with the rest of Aoba Johsai’s court.  
They, his friends and him, were all placed in the Omega guest quarters, rooms next to each other.  
He saw the whole city beneath him. The rooftops he and Suga were jumping on years ago.  
It kind of felt like a completely different world to him now.

Three years ago, Suga told him that the only ever known Omega King of Aoba Johsai offered them a job in his court, in a completely foreign country.  
At first Hinata was really excited. After all, it meant that they made a lasting impression but his second thought got dark quickly.  
What would this job be?  
He had heard about Omegas from lower noble families or even no nobles at all, that got jobs in the castle. But no one talked good about them.

They are mostly concubines, his friend, Nishinoya Yu, told him. He was a fellow Omega whose family was working in the castle for a few generations now. His father was part of the royal guard and his mother worked in the kitchens. Noya was kept in his room most of the time or was sneaking into his father’s practices and got to practice as well.  
It was uncommon for Omegas to even try to learn how to fight but his father never said anything and so he got accepted - more or less.  
,,They thought I was a Beta for a long time” his friend had said and giggled. ,,You should have seen their faces when father told them I was actually an Omega.” Hinata had listened with a sparkle in his eyes.  
It was quite new for Omegas to train to hold back their scents. Due to a mix of meditation, some herbal teas they can drink and a paste for their scent glands, it was possible for Omegas to train their scenting. So, it wasn’t surprising that others wouldn’t notice he was an Omega right away.  
,,A few of them weren’t on board with it at all. They started to push me around or said nasty things, but father made it really clear that it wouldn’t be a great idea to discriminate his son. And after all, I even found a few friends! All Alphas, of course.” Noya spoke with pride in his voice. He was the first Omega accepted as a trainee in the royal guard of Karasuno.

Hinata hung on his lips. With every word the older male spoke he got more and more excited.  
,,Does that mean Suga and I could also train with you and the guards?” he had asked happily, jumping up and down. But stopped quickly as he saw Noya’s face.  
,,Sorry, Shouyou. I asked Dad but he said the fact that I can be a part was more an accident and that the head of the royal guard and the King agreed, was more than a miracle. It was actually quite troublesome. He wouldn’t risked it again.”  
His mood sank quickly. He wouldn’t be able to train.  
Again, a refusal.  
That’s when he started to think a little more about the offer King Oikawa made.

One quite night on the rooftops of Karasuno, he glanced at Suga and then concentrated on the glistening city beyond.  
He has no choice. If he wants to learn to be more than a pretty face, a good housekeeper and potential baby machine than he has to go.  
He told Suga that he will accept the offer if Suga would as well, no matter the job they would have to make.  
,,I already decided that day that I would go.” said Suga, not meeting his eyes.  
,,Why haven’t you told me?” Hinata felt a little hurt.  
,,Because I would never leave you alone and I didn’t want to push you into something.” The silver-haired boy answered truthfully.  
Hinata was still pouting but also happy that his friend wouldn’t just leave him.  
A comfortable silence emerged, their soothing scents waver between them. Both were watching the city, their home in the night.  
,,I will write him as soon as possible.” Suga said. ,,Did you asked your Mom about it already?” Hinata nodded.  
He actually did. He couldn’t hide his emotions verry well, so his mother saw easily that something was on his mind. She had asked him and he told her everything, while sobbing his eyes out. But she understood and agreed.

At the end, they got a really fast reply from the great King of Aoba Johsai and left their old life’s behind.  
,,You didn’t asked what place in his court he offered.” Suga said after a while. Hinata got a little nervous at that. He should have asked before he accepted, right?  
Suga chuckled. He could almost read the mind of the younger boy next to him.  
,,King Oikawa wants to build the first guard completely out of Omegas.”  
,,Wow.” was Hinatas responds. His eyes were big as wheels. ,,That's so cool!”  
Suga smiled at the rising excitement. A warm scent of ardour began to fill the air.  
,,That’s what I said as well. And he wants us as trainees for it.”

That was what sealed the deal and now, three years later, they’re finally back as a part of Aoba Joshai’s Omega guard – respected, honoured and also really popular, even beyond the borders of their new home.  
He was really proud of himself even though he felt a little nervous coming back to Karasuno.  
It felt like taking a step back, giving up his freedom he worked so hard for in Seijho. He shook his head. That’s stupid, isn’t it?  
He was a guard after all. A knight! It didn’t matter that Karasuno is still antiquated in this area. It didn’t matter …

A knock on his door ripped him out of his thoughts. Yamaguchi opened it and peeked in.  
,,Hey, Hinata are you ready? We will leave soon to the party!”  
Hinata nodded, already out of his thoughtful mood. Today is party night!  
,,Yeah, I’m ready. It’s so exciting! And I can’t wait to dance! Who do you think will be there?”  
Yamaguchi chuckled. ,,Haven’t you forgotten something?”  
He paused and looked around. What did he miss?  
,,The mask! It’s a mask ball, remember?”  
,,Oh, yeah!” he turned on his heels and grabbed the laced, crème coloured mask that was laying on his bed.  
Everyone from Aoba Johsais official court got one of these, matching the rest of their outfits – except King Oikawa and Iwaizumi, of course.  
The Kings got something more extravagant – to King Iwai’s horror.  
But if it’s about being the sight of a party, there is no stopping the Omega King.  
,,Got it! Now we can go!”  
,,Great” Yamaguchi said, still a bit nervous.  
,,What’s wrong?” Hinata asked as they started to walk through the hallway to meet with the rest. He could smell that his fellow guard was anxious again.  
All the training and herbal mixtures to hide their scent didn’t work that well when your too stressed or emotional unstable – or in heat.  
,,Is it because of that mean friend of yours?”  
The freckled boy nodded, shy, but Hinata just bumped they shoulders together – as good as he could with the hight difference.  
,,You have us now, you know? No need to be afraid! We will be there for you. When and where ever you need us.”  
The orange-head had a huge genuine smile on his face, while sending soft soothing pheromones in the air. 

As Yamaguchi was looking down to his small orange-haired friend, a smile also began to rise on his face.  
This little ray of sunshine really knew how to lighten up the mood. Together they don’t have to fear anything, but a small ball of angst remained in his stomach.   
  
How would it be to see his childhood friend after three years without any contact? Would he be mad at him? Would he even remember?  
Yamaguchi wasn't sure he was ready to find out ... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx - for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm already almost done with chapter 3 and started chapter 4. So, hopefully you will get more to read soon-ish! 
> 
> Thx again to my lovely friend for helping with my writing. I know we both aren't nativ speakers but I think it is still a huge help! 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!  
> If you find something misspelled etc. just say so - thx a lot !
> 
> Franzi <3


	3. The Prince's birthday ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gathering of old and new friends.

,,I can’t wait to see them!” his mother said excited, for the fourth time this evening.  
Tobio groaned simultaneously with his father.  
He was greeting his guests and - in his parent’s eyes - potential future mates, for what seemed to be hours now. It was tiering and he could think of a thousand other things to do instead.  
Sadly, it was his birthday and he had no luck in convincing Daichi to let him disappear from his own party.  
Tobio could feel his neck start to hurt from all the bowing and his body was getting stiff from just standing around, while every fibre of his being screamed to move.   
Nevertheless, he was standing motionless beside his parents– as it was his duty, their guards behind them.  
In Karasuno’s most vibrant colour – orange – were the Kings guards, in white the Queens and his own were standing like a black shadow wing right behind him. They were a sign of strength and security, displaying the protocol of courtly behaviour and tradition.  
Daichi, his personal knight and captain of the guard, was the closest – ready to interfere if necessary.  
He could hear Tsukishima Kei, one of his guards and somehow strangely even a friend, talking about just how stupid this was and he agreed with that.  
It was absolutely unnecessary to greet every single noble family from Karasuno and any neighbour country, additionally to all the Kings and Queens.  
Wasn’t it enough to just greet the royal families?  
But no, his parents insisted on it and he knew why. To find a mate, he thought sourly. Tsk! As if he would marry someone he just saw once on a ball!

,,I’ve heard they’re a few of the most beautiful Omegas you could find! And he had made them skilled guards. Omegas! Could you imagine? He could have easily married them into influential families!”  
His mother was a little too excited for his taste, still talking about his cousin every spare second they didn’t have to greet and thank a group of new arrivals.  
Of course, Oikawa had to build an entire guard out of stupid Omegas. It wasn’t enough for him to just be the first Omega King, no!   
He had to revolutionize the system by allowing rare male Omegas to form a new segment in his court.  
Stupid, he thought while bowing to the new arrivals, still a small frown on his face.  
He greeted a rather extensive family with four daughters, two sons and what had to be their parents. One of them seemed to be the preferable choice to get married to the future King. So, a young woman with bright yellow hair and a shy expression took a nervous step forward and bowed again, to let her scent emit.

Smelling someone was an easy indicator to check the compatibility and attraction of two people. To let your scent emit made it just much easier to find that perfect match.  
Since Omegas could train to supress their smell it was kind of necessary to have this strange exchange, because how else would an Alpha or Beta be able to get a sniff?  
Only fellow Omegas would be able to still smell them with suppressers, like a paste, on. They are this sensitive to it.  
In a few rare cases it wouldn’t be necessary to emit their scent, even if the Omega would wear suppressers. Because their inner Omega, Beta or Alpha would detect said match right away, sending pheromones to catch their attention. This would be the case if you had a _fated mate_ , destined for each other.

It sounded like a fairy tale and Tobio didn’t care for those at all. Fated mates were so rare he hadn’t heard about one in ages. So, why should he care? If they're even real. 

His nose started to get stuffy from all the scents he had to smell this night. And not one so far was very pleasing or even remotely attracting – it was just getting annoying.  
His parents even stepped back a little to get out of that scent cloud that was swallowing him.  
The girl in front of him smelled very bloomy and super strong, most likely because she was so nervous. So strong indeed that Tobio had to sneeze.  
He politely excused his behaviour, rubbing his nose, while listening to the muffled laughter coming from behind him. The blondes face went red as a tomato and left quickly with her family.

Then the sound of the trumpet echoed through the hall as a new royal family was introduced. He heard a squeak from his mother as the flag of Aoba Johsai emerged. It was crème-white with two turquoise branches of green leaves, formed to a V and a blood-red crown in its core.  
Oh, no, was all Tobio could think as he sighed loudly.  
His parents loved his cousin even though he seemed to very much love to get on his nerves as much as he could – and that was a lot.  
Somehow, he knew all the right things to make him go mad.  
With his new Omega thing, he had his mother even more wrapped around his fingers. She was an Omega as well after all.

And there he was. King Oikawa Toru walked gracefully as ever with a huge bright smile – that made a lot of girls and guys in this hall sign with admiration – towards him and his parents. He was wearing the Seijou colours. A nicely fitted suit out of rich turquoise fabric with a not at all matching dark red mask. Extravagant, indeed. It somehow suited him though.  
The mask was made out of a mix of glooming brocade and lace, sewn to look like flowing seaweed, that was framing his eyes.  
The well-known frown was deepening on the young man’s face. Why was it a masked ball at the first place? Its not like he couldn’t recognize the people in front of him!  
Next to King Oikawa, in a dark brown suit with a similar flamboyant mask, was his mate and husband, King Iwaizumi Hajime.  
The hall was filled with a lot of Oh’s and Ah’s as they were walking towards him. He could hear his cousins obnoxious voice before they finally stopped in front of them.  
,,I wish you all the best my lovely Tobio-chan. Hopefully, you will enjoy the festivities your parents arraigned and finally find a lovely mate. You’re of age now! So, there is no time to spare.”  
His mother was nodding strongly in agreement, while having a huge smile plastered on her face.  
,,Oh, thank you so much, my love.” She said to Oikawa and gave her son a nasty look.  
What had he done? Tobio mumbled through gritted teeth something that may sounded like a “thanks”. She seemed satisfied with that and moved on to talk to the other Omega.

That’s when a strangely familiar scent hit him. Like a hot summers evening under a blooming orange tree. He took his eyes off his smiling cousin and looked around in confusion, meeting eyes with Iwaizumi, who bowed and he did the same. He liked Oikawas mate, because he wasn’t half as insufferable as his cousin - on the contrary.  
But where did the scent come from? His eyes went to the first row of four guards that were positioned directly behind the Kings. They have to be the Omega guards, he thought, while taking a look at every single one of them.  
All of them were wearing crème coloured suits and matching masks, much more subtle than the ones the Kings were wearing. Their skin was slightly tanned. Which wasn’t a surprise as Aoba Johsai and his capital Seijou, were located by the sea.  
The first knight had sleek brown hair with same coloured eyes. Even though Tobio couldn’t see his mark he could faintly smell that this Omega was already mated. An angrier looking guard behind the man didn’t took his eyes off of him and was also oozing off the scent of possessiveness– so this was probably his mate then.  
The next one was a tall, slender male with dark olive-coloured hair and freckles – so, no.  
Next to him was a stunning looking Omega with silver hair and brown eyes. He was watching Oikawa like a hawk while talking to someone next to him.  
In that moment he saw a flash of bright orange hair and a new wave of this all too familiar scent hit him.  
He took a step back. It was stronger than he remembered.  
,,My Prince, is everything alright?” Daichi asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and bend further forward - to not have anyone else hear their conversation, while simultaneously checking their surroundings.  
But Tobio couldn’t answer, so he just stared and nodded.  
This couldn’t be him! It was impossible that the little orange-head from years ago was now actually part of his cousin’s royal guard. But it was his scent. He could smell it. He remembered it!  
Even through all this people and all those scents he was swimming in, with stuffy nose and all, he could concentrate easily on that one Omega.  
Tobio pushed this thought away quickly. Nothing to think about here, this has to be normal!  
That idiot was most likely pushing his scent on to him, Tobio thought, to calm his nerves.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that his father was watching him closely. Fastly, he took his gaze from the slightly taller and littler bulkier Omega, than he remembered, and stared into nothingness instead.  
He could hear his mother and cousin still talking about Omegas and the guards, as one of their advisers, Takeda Ittetsu, joined to remind the two of the line behind them, with people waiting to congratulate the Prince.  
He tried to not look after the orange haired man as they walked away, but couldn’t help himself.   
And as his gaze wandered automatically to the flaming hair, he suddenly stared into sparkling, warm amber coloured eyes that made his stomach do a wired flip. He looked away quickly.  
Heat began to creep into his cheeks. That’s when he physically felt Oikawas eyes on him but didn’t dare to even look in his direction.  
,,See you around, Tobio-chan! And save me a dance!” He heard his cousin chirp happily. Tobio was clenching his hands into fists and grunted as an answer, that made the Omega King chuckle.

While trying to concentrate on his duty of the never-ending task of greeting his guests, he tried - he couldn’t help himself - searching the crowds for messy orange hair - that he just couldn’t seem to find. He suddenly couldn’t wait that this charade was finally over and they would all move into the five connected ballrooms.

* * *

Hinata wasn’t this nervous for years. He was standing in front of the royal court, the royal family of Karasuno. He didn’t even dare to look up but started to bob up and down on his heels – a bad habit of his.  
,,Hinata stand still! We are at an official greeting session!” Suga hissed, but not breaking away from looking after the two Kings.  
His stomach began to rumbled. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

While trying his absolute best to stand still and be mindful of his surroundings, his gaze wandered around. As it stopped behind the thrones, where the Kings, Queens and Princes’ royal guards were standing, he saw something familiar – or better someone.  
A small male knight, that was almost bursting from excitement, looked in his direction wiggling his eyebrows. Spiky hair with a light blond strand in the middle of it. This was new, wasn’t it?  
It took him a second to recognize the Omega from afar but then it clicked.  
,,Oh my god, it’s Noya-san!” he whispered, eyes locked with the other Omega, both of them were glowing with excitement and recognition.   
,,What?” Suga asked confused.  
,,Nishinoya Yu. He’s a knight in the prince’s guard! Look!” he said without moving an inch, just nodding his head in the general direction.

Suga followed Hinatas gaze and found said man. He saw that another black-haired guard had to restrain the young man from rushing to his old friends. He had to supress a smile. Noya didn’t seemed to had changed much over the years.  
,,What are you two whispering?” Yamaguchi asked, while also remaining perfectly still in his position, eyes on the two Kings.  
,,You remember Nishinoya Yu, who got to be a trainee for the royal guard?” Suga whispered.  
,,The one whose father was a Trainer and got him in, even though he’s an Omega?” the olive-haired asked quietly. Suga nodded even though his friend wouldn’t be able to see it.  
So he said:,, Right! He stands beside the other guards of the Prince – they’re the ones in black. Can you spot him?”  
That’s when Yamaguchi Tadashi stiffened and spread a slightly distressed scent – but controlled himself just seconds later, breathing heavily.  
,,Yamaguchi, are you alright?” Suga asked worried, but he couldn’t get an answer because their group was suddenly moving forward. Leaving the thrones behind to get into the ballrooms.

Hinata followed suit, his gaze wandering again from one knight to another until his eyes met sharp blue ones. He shivered just at the sight of them but his lips were curling upwards into a bright smile. There he was, the crown prince of Karasuno.  
Three years later. He knew it! It was him that night!  
Hinata got a dash of his scent as he passed him. He smelled the lovely scent of an upcoming thunderstorm, salty, fresh, woody – it was hard to describe. At that moment he would have loved to stick out his tongue just to show that brat that he remembered – but the prince was already looking in a different direction and it would also be highly inappropriate.  
Was the prince blushing? No, Hinata thought, the lights are just tricking him.  
But in the end, the short sight of shock in the black-haired’s face was almost enough for Hinata to say that this trip was a success already.  
They would stay for a while and he trained hard these last years for a reason – to fight and win. He couldn’t wait.

As they entered the first huge ballroom, almost bursting with people, they formed a circle around the Kings.  
Hinata really had to remind himself to stay concentrated and calm, but the room was huge and sparkling, illuminated with hundreds of candles on huge chandeliers, hanging high up from the ceiling. _How the heck do they turn them on?_  
Even the guests seemed to sparkle – and - all the food!  
,,We are here to celebrate. So, go and enjoy the night!” the Omega King of Aoba Johsai told them.  
,,Hanamaki and Matsukawa, you two will stay on our site for the first part of the night. Suga and Yamaguchi, you two for the last.” Iwaizumi commanded – like the ex-head of the royal guard he was. ,,The rest of you is dismissed for tonight.”  
And with that the entourage of crème parted and mingled with the rest of the guests.  
The Omegas, the Kings, the two Beta and one Alpha guard – who were also all friends – stayed together and chatted for a while after that.  
Until a first row of loud shouts got their attention.  
From their left three people were walking to them. All of them wearing black and red, the colours of the Kingdom of Nekoma.  
The Alpha King, Kuroo Tetsuro, was followed by his mate and royal adviser Kenma and a small guard, Yaku Morisuke – another Omega.  
They knew each other from former encounters. Oikawa was travelling a lot these past years. To visit his old childhood friends but also to discuss matters of peace and business.  
As they visited Nekoma for the first time, they were so surprised to see another Omega being part of a royal guard - they couldn’t believe it. But they learned quickly that it was more common out of Karasuno for Omegas to actually have a choice of life – especially men, even though they’re rare.  
,,Kenma!” Hinata yelled, as he saw the small, slender Beta King with two toned hair, who was invested in a book - despite being at a party.  
,,Shouyou!” answered the man quietly, closed his book and went to join the group of Omegas.

,,Perfect!” the black-haired, rooster-head grumbled. ,,If little Chibi-chan is here, I will certainly have no mate for the next weeks!”  
Oikawa chuckled, as did Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Even Iwai smiled at that, because he knew it was true.  
,,Did you see that, Yaku?” the King asked the little Omega guard who didn’t look surprised nor concerned. ,,Kenma just needed to hear Shrimpy’s voice to put his book down. I tried to get his attentions for the last hour! And he even smiled!”  
,,Hey, Hey, Hey!” came an obnoxious loud greeting from their right and interrupted Kuroo’s rant.  
,,Why are you looking so down, King Kuroo? Aren’t you happy to see me?”  
A tall man with - unusual for him - sleek black and grey hair, wearing black trousers and a grey military jacket – joined the group. Behind him, dressed similar, followed a tired looking but nevertheless beautiful male.  
,,Ah, Bokuto, Akaashi! I was wondering when we would see each other.”  
King Akaashi Keiji bowed politely while his mate, King Bokuto Koutarou of Fukurodani, clapped hands with Kuroo before re-joining his mates’ site – smiling brightly, while laying his arm around the other man’s waist.  
,,We arrived already yesterday but had a meeting first thing in the morning with some stuffy old advisers from Karasuno, that lasts almost the whole day!” Bokuto answered Oikawa, who nodded understanding.  
,,Not even the Prince’s birthday will keep them from doing that.”  
,,It’s a great opportunity for us as well and you know that.” Akaashi said plainly. That made the other man pouting.  
,,You’re right, of course, but …I can’t believe my eyes! Is this my number one disciple? Hinata!” the King yelled over their heads.

Bokuto was known to be one of the best swordsmen on this continent, so it was just natural for Hinata to idolize him.  
The orange-haired Omega immediately responded.  
They both shared that strange energy level and loud behaviour – it was really something, seeing them together. 

,,Oi, King Bokuto!” he yelped and jumped happily to his friend and mentor. The older man ruffled his hair in return. Hinata bowed before Akaashi with the brightest smile. The more collected King couldn’t help himself smiling back at this little ball of sunshine.  
,,It’s very good to see you, Hinata-kun!”  
The smaller Omega almost beamed with joy at that. He was pleased very easily, Akaashi thought, still smiling slightly. He reminded him a lot of his mate.  
,,Look at that Akaashi, we have our son back!” Bokuto said jokingly with an arm wrapped around the orange-heads shoulder.  
,,What did I just hear?” Bokuto flinched by that question coming from behind him. Suga bowed politely to greet the Kings but looked at Bokuto with raised eyebrows.  
,,What? Nothing! Really, nothing!” the taller Alpha backed away, pushing Akaashi in front of him.  
,,Man! You’re using your mate as a shield?” asked Kuroo, laughing hard.  
,,Don’t laugh at me. Don’t you see the look in Suga’s eyes? It’s frightening!”  
Now everyone but Bokuto was laughing. Suga stood next to Hinata and ruffled his hair as well. Mainly to get his scent on top of Bokuto’s. It was quiet distracting to smell a strange Alpha on a fellow Omega.  
Funnily enough, it was kinda a known fact that Suga acted as the mother of the group but he didn’t mind, to be honest.

,,Where’s the person of the night, anyway?” Bokuto asked into the group.  
,,Almost certainly, he’s still greeting guests.” Kenma answered, while taking his place between Kuroo and Hinata. The two groups were now back together.  
,,No! Take a look. They’re closing the throne room so everyone should be in here or in one of the other rooms!” Yahaba stated, his angry looking mate, Kyoutani Kentarou, still behind him.

The moment they saw the huge double doors closing, two figures were running through the crowds searching for a certain orange-haired Omega. It didn’t took them too long to find him, standing in a huge group with six Kings - many people were ogling and eavesdropping at. Also, having flaming orange hair was quiet an easy thing to search for.

,,Hinata! Suga! And if this isn’t Yamaguchi Tadashi?” Noya shouted while coming closer. ,,See, Tanaka, there are here!”  
The other guard with a clean-shaved head, greeted them with a huge smile and outstretched arms!  
,,I can’t believe my eyes, Noya! How long has it been that we saw our friends?”  
,,Noya! Tanaka!” Hinata was already jumping in excitement, that made the others chuckle or at least smile at the sight. His happiness was contagious and he was filled with it tonight – seeing all his friends again.

The Prince’s guards were dressed in black uniforms with orange and white stripes. As they reached the group, they greeted the other knights and Kings respectfully.  
Finally finished with all formalities, they immersed in a huge group hug with Suga, Hinata and even Yamaguchi – who tried to back off but failed. They started to chat after that but Noya was already grapping Hinatas hands while smiling brightly.  
,,Shouyou, I have you to meet someone special!” the Omega said.  
,,Really? Who…” Hinata wanted to asked but got a sniff of the other males scent.  
,,Noya? You are bonded? You have a mate?” the orange-head asked staggered but also super agitated.  
He didn’t got an answer while he was pulled through the crowds. He could hear Suga screaming something but couldn’t understand a thing. His childhood friend walked them out of the ballroom into a quite corridor.  
,,I can’t wait for you to meet him! He is such a cutie and he can cook! Isn’t that awesome? And … whoa, we have so much to talk about.” Noya rambled while pulling the younger man with him deeper into the castle.  
Hinata was listening while watching his surroundings. They were pretty deep inside the castle already. Walking through numerous hallways, until the smaller male with the blond strand stopped in front of a half open door. Clattering and other kitchen sounds were coming from the inside.

Noya was still holding Hinatas hand, suddenly nervous. Hinata could smell the slightly bitter scent the other man was producing. So, he squeezed Noyas hand.  
The other Omega shook his head and said:,, You will like him!” as if he had to convince himself. Hinata squeezed again.  
,,Of course I will like him, Noya! If he makes you happy!”  
It was as simple as that.  
The smaller males grin got bigger and he nodded. ,,He does!”  
And with that they entered the kitchen where a huge Alpha was standing in the centre of it. Wearing a white apron, flower all over him and long hair tied into a lose knot, concentrating to knead dough and put it into little balls.  
,,Asahi!” Noya screamed and making the giant jump. Hinata tried not to giggle at the nervous looking male.  
,,Look! I knew Shouyou would be there and here he is.”  
The smaller Omega turned back to him. ,,And this is my lovely mate, Asahi Azumane! Asahi, this is Hinata Shouyou, part of the first Omega guard of Aoba Johsai and my friend, of course!”  
Hinata bowed politely. ,,It’s nice to meet you.” Then he got a sniff of something delicious. ,,Are these pork buns?” He asked mouth already watering.

The gentle giant smiled at his mates’ bubbly friend. Noya had talked a lot about him and he seemed so happy to finally be reunited with him. It made his inner Alpha purr in relieve. The small Omega was nervous the entire day, not sure if he would really be able to see his friend. But now, he was almost bursting in excitement and that’s really all you can wish for your mate, right?  
,,Nice to meet you too, Hinata!” he said, bowing. ,,If you have a second, than the first ones will be ready to eat!”  
And at that, his mates and orange-haired friends faces exploded into sun destroying smiles. 

* * *

He didn’t know what he was doing until he was standing in front of a group which – unfortunately – included his cousin.  
,,Tobio-chan! Did you already miss me?” Oikawa asked and groaned after Iwai hit him on the back of his head.  
Tobio couldn’t answer.  
He wasn’t really sure why he was walking to them in the first place. He wasn’t really the conversational type and preferred to stay in the company of his guard, which were also his friends.   
,,Happy Birthday, Prince Kageyama!” Akaashi said, smiling slightly.  
Omegas were known to be very instinctive and could sense others emotions rather quickly. So, it was no surprise that Akaashi noticed something was up with the crown prince. He seemed confused which was highly unusual for the collected and calm Prince.

Tobio bowed, to thank him. He really liked the quiet King of Fukurodani, who was also an excellent swordsmen, despite being an Omega. Not that it bothered him. He didn’t give a damn on the second gender of someone, even though his father’s advisers have a different opinion on that.  
He started to chat with the King, trying to ignore the still lingering scent of oranges and warmth and Oikawa’s burning gaze.

,,Daichi!” Kuroo screamed which got Bokutos attention, who began to scream in return.  
Daichi, standing behind the Prince as always, sighed at the two Kings.  
They knew each other quite some time now. All due to a tragic night where he didn’t had to work and got really drunk and the three of them seemed to have become friends somehow.  
But now he was on duty, so he bowed before the kings, who exchanged an evil look.  
Oh no, was the last thing he could think before the catlike Alpha from Nekoma got him into a headlock while Bokuto was ruffing his hair.  
Not getting any help from his prince as he was chatting attentively with Bokuto’s mate.  
He heard a light chuckle coming from a silver haired male standing beside King Oikawa and his heart made a jump.  
He suddenly looked into soft hazelnut coloured eyes, while still being captured in the headlock.  
Wow, was all he could think, while the other man was already talking again with the two Kings and the other knights - a small frown on his face.  
 _I would really like to wipe that frown of his beautiful face_ , Daichi thought. What could he possibly be worrying about? It didn’t really matter, but Daichi had the immediate urge to solve every problem this Omega has.   
,,Hey, hey, hey, what are you staring at, mate?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo let him out of his grip, smiling widely.  
,,Not what, my friend! You should ask who he is looking at.” Nekomas King wiggled suggestively with his eyebrows. As a stupid grin was emerging on the other Kings face.  
,,Oh, ho, ho!” the grey and black haired Alpha hooted.  
,,Don’t!” was all Daichi could say, while getting hot all over.  
,,Did you see what I see, Bro? Our stoic friend is blushing. Is he broken?” Bokuto poked lightly a finger in the other Alphas cheek to get a reaction.  
Daichi rolled his eyes, slapping the hand away. His friends really are dramatic sometimes.  
,,It’s nothing. So, could you stop being stupid!”  
Then he heard the same light chuckle suddenly behind him.  
,,It’s not very smart of you calling two Kings stupid, is it?” The grey-haired Omega knight said jokingly, as Daichi turned to face him. He really did fell hot. Was he going to get a fever?  
,,Ahm …” he stuttered, what made his friends giggle even more.  
,,I’ve heard you are the head of the Prince’s guard?”  
Daichi nodded kinda dazed, not noticing how his friends abandoned him to let them talk in semi-private, while still sharing knowing looks.  
,,I have a request then, from my King.”  
He nodded again. The scent of freshly washed sheets, cotton and a hint of vanilla lulling him in, clouding his mind. Wow, he smelled absolutely amazing.  
,, …. courts. Would that be possible?”  
,,Hm?” was his only answer, shaking his head. Shit, he didn’t get one word the man in front of him had said. But the Omega didn’t seem to mind. Still smiling at him softly.  
,,Is there a chance that the Kings guard can use your training courts, tomorrow? Maybe in the morning?” The silver-haired male asked again, patiently.  
Daichi’s brain still didn’t seem to function, but if the Omega wanted something, he would get it. So, he nodded.  
,,Of course. In the morning.” He said, starring at the slightly smaller male. A huge blush creeping on his cheeks.  
,,Very well! I will inform King Oikawa.”  
,,Koushi! They you are!” someone yelled and the Omega smiled brightly, waving at a man and a woman, both with the same colour of hair as his.  
,,I will be talking to you first thing in the morning. To get everything done for the Kings and his guard.” He bowed slightly, then turned and walked to the two elderly figures.  
Daichi was still watching, not quite sure what just had happened as someone slapped his shoulder vigorously.  
,, ...I’ve never thought that the day will come when everything-done-by-the-rules Sawamura Daichi will get in trouble!”  
It was Tanaka Ryou, who was now talking to him, getting him out of his daze with his slaps.  
,,What are you talking about?” he asked briskly.  
,,Well,” the other Alpha said, watching him closely ,,you just allowed the Omega guard of Aoba Johsai to train on our courts. Omegas were forbidden to train any sort of fighting method by the king’s adviser counsel.”  
He did what? was his first thought. Did he really just promised the Omega that they could train even though he knew it was illegal? But it seemed that he did.  
This silver-haired Omega really got a grip on him, he thought with a small smile on his face.

They all hated the old, stuffy and smallminded advisers of the King. They didn’t seem to mind that Karasuno was one of the last Kingdoms to treat Omegas, especially male one, like they did. The King tried to change the members of the counsel but didn’t get enough votes for it – that’s how the system worked in Karasuno. The royal family and their advisers had to vote for such big decisions but they still got too many of these stubborn old Alphas in there, with old biases against Omegas in general.  
The smile grew bigger on Daichi’s face. Maybe it was time to get on their nerves a little. They would never be able to do something against the famous Omega guard and King of Aoba Johsai.  
Karasuno and his sunny neighbour had long traditions of trading and peace. No one would dare to touch them.  
,,What will you do, Dai? Are you actually smiling right now?” Tanaka asked perplexed.  
,,We have to let the guard and the king train as they please. It’s their right to do so.”  
His friend understood and nodded with an evil smile on this face.  
,,Can’t wait to see those old wrinkled faces go red with anger, man!” 

Tobio got more and more frustrated the later it got. He had already danced with an uncountable amount of people, who were biting his ear off with all the stupid shit they tried to say to him. Did you know that … Did you hear this …  
Many were eager to talk dirty on other potential candidates but Tobio really didn’t give a damn and just danced one dance after another, waiting for that orange hair to reappear somewhere.  
What he would do if he saw him? He didn’t know but that didn’t stop him from searching.  
He actually was sure that he saw a splash of orange a few times but got pulled into another dance at that exact moment.  
As he finally could get a damn break, he made his way back to the group of Kings and guards that had just grown in size as more knights from the four kingdoms had joined.  
,,Did you have fun, Tobio-chan?” his cousin asked sheepishly. As if he didn’t know, Tobio thought.  
,,How could you be not the happiest person on earth right now?” Tanaka asked, actually confused. ,,You just danced with a lot of hot Omegas and even a few Betas! You should be fucking beaming with glee!”  
,,Language!” Daichi hissed in Takana’s direction. Tobio just grumbled, still looking for a certain someone.  
,,Why do I get the impression that Daichi isn’t the only one from Karasuno who met someone special today?” Kuroo asked with a wolfish grin on his face.  
He regretted it already to come back to this group. Suddenly all eyes were on the Prince and he didn’t know what to do.  
,,What?” he asked, blunt.  
Kuroo’s mate, Kenma, was watching him with sharp yellow eyes that seemed to go right through his head. He held back a shiver.  
,,Don’t tease him.” Akaashi’s smooth voice interrupted before his mate even had the time to start.  
,,I didn’t say anything!” the grey-black haired complained.

As his gaze crossed his cousins, he saw a concentrated look on his face and a dangerous half smile. It was more than unusual for him to not join the tease. The prince didn’t even want to think about what that meant. Certainly, nothing good.

Daichi was suddenly on his site again, whispering into his ear.  
,,I think Takeda is on his way to get you back on the dance floor. If you want to sneak out, this would be the time.”  
A little surprised by his friend, he took this chance, apologized with a bow and followed his friend out of the crowed halls.  
As there were passing the dark hallways quickly, he didn’t hear the two men coming around another hall bumping into each other at the next corner.  
And there he was. The small orange-head, who he was looking for the whole night.

The Omega bumped so suddenly into a hard barrier that he almost fell, but strong arms grabbed him, protecting him from falling. As Hinata looked up and saw familiar icy blue eyes he jumped back a little.  
,,Can’t you watch where you go?” he snapped.  
Noya behind him gasping. The other tall Alpha next to the Prince looked surprised as well.  
,,I could have asked the same.” The Prince answered coolly, still staring at him with this intimidating frown.  
,,Could you please not look at me like that?” Hinata demanded, deepening the frown on the prince’s face. He got fierce after drinking some beer Noyas mate had stored in their shared room. They talked a little, ate a lot of meat buns and drank. Hinata was really a lightweight but couldn’t stop drinking. It was just so tasty! So, his head was spinning a bit as he watched his self-claimed Opponent.  
,,I don’t look at you!” the dark haired man snapped, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
,,Oh, really? So, you were just looking through me than? No wonder, you walked into me. Strutting around like a king already.” And with that, Hinata closed the space between him and the Prince, almost touching the man’s chest with his nose as he pointed a finger at him.  
,,And don’t think I would let you win in a fight just because you are the prince! Understand? I said that I would win next time and I will!”

The small Omega was waving a finger in front of his face, blushing badly and letting his arousing scent flowing around him. Tobio looked down on him, trying really hard not to grab the smaller male’s shoulders, pressing him back against his chest. Wait … what?

He couldn’t get around the thought that the Omega reminded him of a small squeaking crow – a damn cute one.  
But as the words the Omega had spoken started to settle in, the orange-head already walked away with Noya behind him, who made huge eyes as he looked back at his Prince.  
Tobio didn’t know what to do, the second time this night.  
,,What the hell was that?” Daichi asked behind him, watching as the two small Omegas made their way back to the ballrooms.  
If he just knew!  
But he remembered, Tobio thought and he still wanted to fight. A small smile creeped on his face. He would definitely never lose to that little dumbass but couldn’t wait to let him try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really liked it but already started chapter 4 - which might be my favourite one so far. 
> 
> It will get a little smutty and sexy! But just a little!  
> So stay tuned! 
> 
> <3  
> Franzi


	4. A eventful morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek into Kuroo's and Kenma's bedroom. 
> 
> Daichi and Suga will meet again and - what had happen to Tsukki and Yamaguchi years ago?
> 
> Find it out yourself and read.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here! 
> 
> I should probably work on my master thesis but it is really fun and relaxing to write this. I haven't started chapter 5 -yet - but decided that this story will end with a max. of 10 chapters - to not get too overboard with it. What do you think?
> 
> And I might also started a 2-chapter one shot about how Akaashi and Bokuto met - in my world... so stay tuned! 
> 
> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Thx for reading !!
> 
> \- and thx to my beta reader! without her it would be so much worse :D

Kuroo woke out of a sweet, sweet dream he just had because of an obnoxious loud chirp, from some stupid ass bird.

  
Karasuno was centred in the middle of the continent, surrounded by forests and mountains. Even the castle was on a small hill with a bunch of trees around it.  
In front of their room was one of said trees and some stupid bird was screaming his lungs out at the dawn of the fucking day.

  
He grunted, trying to go back to sleep but was sadly wide awake.  
They stayed up late. Chatting with their friends, dancing – only after he almost literally begged Kenma on his knees, but whatever– and just enjoying the party and the company.

Someone moved beside him, under his outstreched arm, that laid across his mates’ bare chest. Kuroo moved a little closer to cuddle with his still sleeping Kenma. He wouldn’t dare to wake him up that early, unless he wanted to die on the spot.  
But he couldn’t help himself nuzzling his nose into his mates’ neck, where their scent glands are, right behind their ears.  
A quick view of the refreshed bite mark on the sleeping man’s shoulder - still a little red - made his inner Alpha howl possessively.  
Kuroo enjoyed it every time, biting his teeth’s deep into the soft flesh while thrusting harsh into his mate. And what sweet sounds his Beta could make! Just the thought of it made him hard again.

It wasn’t necessary to refresh the bite mark, but it felt great and he wanted everyone to know that Kenma was his. That’s the kind of stupid second gender shit Kenma was complaining about regularly.

He breathed in the fresh and slightly sweet scent of green apples with a hint of mint. It was arousing. So he nuzzled even closer. Goddess’ thank them for the mating bond, so he was actually able to smell Kenma like this.

As a Beta this wasn’t a thing, smelling strongly or being vocal with their scents like Omegas are.  
They were known for being easy, not highly emotional, not very possessive.  
In hindsight it was also quite hard for them to find a mate. Of course, they could let their scents emit, but this would be a highly annoying procedure, because they scent is almost not noticeable, anyway. And doing it to let every potential Alpha, Omega or Beta smell them was just a pain in the ass.

,,Kuroo?” a sleepy Kenma mumbled, while wrapping his arms automatically around the taller male’s body and was fast asleep again.  
Said Alpha was lightly stroking strands of blond and black hair. He couldn’t sleep but he wouldn’t get up either. Not, if he could just enjoy a little alone time with his mate.  
,,You’re staring at me. I can feel it.” Kenma grumbled drowsy into his hair. Kuroo chuckled, rubbing his nose again on the Betas scent gland. That made his mate shiver. Kenma's scent got instantly stronger, filling the air in their shared room. 

Suppressing a moan, Kuroo began to leave feather light kisses on the pudding-heads neck, trailing them over his cheeks until he was laying on top of him. Pressing his weight on the much smaller body. Still kissing him sweetly everywhere but on the lips.  
The Betas hands were wandering around his bare back, rubbing their naked hips together, still hardly awake. Kuroo chuckled at the sight of his love responding even half asleep.  
That’s when Kenma finally opens his cat-like yellow eyes, sleepily starring into his hazel ones.  
It almost made him gasped. Kenma was really overwhelming, he thought. His heart skipping a beat.  
Still, after all those years, he felt like a lovestruck idiot, being so thankful to be able to hold his perfect match in his arms.  
A small smile creeped on the pudding haired’s face underneath him, as if he could read his mind – what was almost true. They knew each other for years, after all.

First being childhood friends seemed a huge advantage but had also made it extremely difficult for them to finally confess their feelings. It was a lot at stake after all.  
Kuroo was worried to lose his best friend if he confessed his undying love to him. But as his father, the former king, resigned – _to get the two boys finally together, as he confirmed after their wedding (and because he felt too old for that shit!)_ \- and the pressure got unbearable to have to marry someone, Kuroo got really wasted one night. Trying to forget his position, his love and all the other problems that had occurred since he got to be King.  
He got really drunk with a few of his friends.  
That was when Kenma walked into him and Kai Nobuyuki, his now head of guard, who was trying to get him into his room unnoticed – but obviously failed.  
The small Beta was already part of his group of advisors, as he was one of the smartest and most analytical persons he knew and trusted.  
So, they met in the corridor, both Alphas froze on the spot. Kenma looked at them kinda disappointed, what made Kuroo scream for him.  
He got really needy if he was dunk. That was the moment – thanks to a lot of alcohol - he confessed, while his friend Kai was still supporting him, so he didn’t drop ungracefully on the floor.  
Kuroo didn’t remember a thing in the morning but Kenma told him everything in grand detail the next day. He had screamed so loud that the whole castle heard his confession. (Not that not everybody knew already.)  
Kenma had just rolled his eyes, joined Kai in holding the King up right and together they walked him into his room. But instead of leaving him alone, Kenma stayed.  
He was the first thing Kuroo saw that morning – and every morning since.

Kuroo had now captured Kenmas lips and kissed him passionately. Chuckling, the smaller one pushed him away, so he could finally breath again.  
,,What got into you, this morning?” the pudding-head asked while yawning. ,,The sun didn’t even rise! The fuck, what time is it?”  
It really was way too early for his mate to wake up but Kuroo could just look at him - his best friend and love of his life – and didn’t give a fuck.  
So, he started to rub himself against the smaller male, made their hardening members touch.  
Kenma moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure.  
As Kuroo was about to start the next make out session, a loud knock on the door interrupted them.  
Who the hell would be so stupid to wake them up so early and without … but then he heard the voice and stiffened over his mate. Both of them were looking at the door now.  
,,Kenma? Are you already awake? We want to go get breakfast!” chirped the joyous voice of Hinata Shouyou behind their door.  
,,Suga could get us time on the trainings court as well! Do you want to join?”  
Kuroo snored in disbelieve. His mate would never get up this early, not even for Chibi-chan and not to train either – he thought.  
The next thing he knew, he was laying on his back, Kenma jumped out of the bed faster than he ever saw him move before. It seemed to be just seconds until his mate was already dressed and ready to go, opening the door to greet a certain orange-haired boy.  
,,We go.” was the last thing Kenma said to him, closing the door and leaving him, still half hard and confused as hell. What the fuck just happened, Kuroo thought, still looking at the door.  
Shit! He got up quickly. He wouldn’t let that Shrimp win, so he would follow them.  
Nothing was starting the day better than a nice fighting session, right? Right? His body might have a different opinion on that.  
Maybe he could even get the small orange-haired Omega as a partner.  
He knew it was unnecessary for him to be jealous at Hinata, but he couldn’t help it.  
And he certainly wouldn’t forget it anytime soon, how he just swooped his naked mate away – in the middle of the morning! To train, of all things!  
Yes, he was frustrated and he would really like to let someone feel it!

* * *

  
The last night was really something else. To meet all their friends again, chatting, eating, laughing – it was amazing. But his highlight were the long talks he had with his parents.  
Not seeing each other for years didn’t change their strong connection in the slightest and Suga was more than grateful for it. To see how proud they were … he couldn’t put it into words how good it felt.  
But now was a new day, barley even morning and he had to search for a certain guard.

He thought about their first encounter.  
The tall handsome head of the Prince’s guard was different from what he had heard just moments before from Tanaka. Instead of the stoic, collected and serious knight, he found him as a stuttering, unconcentrated mess. What an idiot, he had thought while still smiling his signature smile.  
The Alpha was cute though and he smelled nice, but still ...  
Suga wandered around the slowly awakening castle, searching for the guard he had no idea where to search for – but a slight scent of crackling fire and hot cocoa on a cold autumn’s eve lead him - unconsciously - the way.

Daichi was walking holes into the floor in front of his Prince’s room.  
Should he wake him up this early? Tell him what he had done? It wouldn’t really bother the Prince but he should at least know, right?  
Daichi hardly slept this night and was already on his feet before the birds started to announce the upcoming morning. He should have talked to him yesterday, but didn't had the guts to do so. 

Still deep in his thoughts, a fully dressed but still slightly sleepy looking Alpha opened the door and watched his friend strutting from one side to another.  
Tobio wasn’t able to sleep for most of the night. Despite his body screaming for some rest, his brain had other plans – thinking about a certain orange-head. He really started to hate this guy…  
,,What are you doing, Daichi?” the young man asked, while sipping on his cup of warm milk with honey, a servant had prepared for him just minutes before.  
The guard jumped in surprise, but was all business just seconds later.  
,,Your majesty!” Tobio groaned by that name. He didn’t care for formalities with his friends.  
,,Kageyama.” Daichi corrected himself. ,,I might have allowed your cousins Omega guard to train on our courts, despite knowing it was illegal. I will face full responsibility for it!” With that said, he bowed deep before him. ,,I’m sorry. This will never happen again!”

The Prince just took another sip, looking at him with his usual frown – but a new sort of sparkle in his eyes, that Daichi only saw on him on the courts - fighting.  
,,Hm ... That’s kinda perfect!” he said, tipping his finger on his chin – thinking.  
Daichi just stared, flustered. He would have expected a lot but what was that?  
,,When will they train?” was everything his friend wanted to know. Really? He didn’t even got annoyed? What’s happening to his Prince?  
But he quickly collected his thoughts and answered.  
,,I will meet with one of the guards immediately after this, if I can find him and clear up all the details.”  
The younger man nodded, still deep in his own thoughts.  
,,Very well, than just come and get me if you have all the informations. I’m really curious to see how Oikawas famous guard will perform.”  
Daichi couldn’t stop thinking that that might not be all his friend was thinking about but didn’t say anything. Maybe they both had just a wired day, behaving out of their norm.  
,,Okay, than I will start to search for the guard I talked to yesterday.” The Prince nodded and disappeared into his room.  
Daichi could just shake his head. Maybe, it was the presence of so many Omegas that made their minds and inner Alphas go slightly crazy.  
He started to make his way to the Omegas guest quarters because it seemed to be the most obvious choice to look for said male.  
Halfway through the castle the cosy scent of vanilla and cotton caught him of guard again. Around the next corner, in the middle of the castle – the sun has barely risen – the silver haired Omega went up to him, with a blinding smile.

,,Oh, there you are.” He said excited. It was way easier to find this man than Koushi had expected. Good for him, so now he wouldn’t have to search the entire castle for one Alpha.  
As he arrived in front of the frozen head of the guard, his smile only grew.  
,,Good morning! Can we talk about the details then? I will wake King Oikawa as soon as I have all the informations.”  
Suga could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as the Alpha in front of him did nothing else than openly stare at him and wrapping him into his calming Alpha scent. That's kinda rude. He tried to collect himself. You will not get distracted because of a damn Alpha, he thought.  
So, he cleared his throat and spoke again.  
,,I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Sugawara Koushi. I act as a personal assistant for Aoba Johsai's Kings and their special guard. If you will have anything to get the Kings to know or the other way around, please don’t mind to speak to me at every time of the day.”  
It was like a phrase he knew by heart right now. After a small bow his eyes locked again with warm chocolate brown ones.  
A new wave of the Alphas scent hit him and made his stomach arch.  
What was wrong with him? Was his heat coming super early or was he going to get sick?  
Also, why was this stupid Alpha let his scent emit so strong? That was more than a little unpolite, but he didn’t mentioned it. They have other things to discuss.  
At least the Alpha wasn’t bluntly staring at him anymore and seemed to got out of this strange behaviour.  
,,Your right, and please excuse my manners. I’m the head of the Prince’s guard and a friend of his majesty, Sawamura Daichi - but call me Daichi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
,,Very well, Daichi.” Suga said still smiling and vigorously ignoring the other male’s scent. Maybe he was a descend guy after all and not that brainless idiot, he thought the man in front of him was - due to his previous behaviour.  
,,May I lead the way to the training courts? We can discuss everything there!”  
Suga nodded agreeing, following the Alpha out of the castle and onto the five separate training courts. They were still empty due to the early hour but the sun started to rise and the castle began to wake.

Hinata felt awful. Why did he drink so much beer yesterday? He was regretting it the moment he opened his eyes.  
It was still early in the morning.  
The orange-head was an early bird, especially enjoying the mornings and starting them with a huge smile – usually.  
The smiling part would be hard if the headache would stay. He forced himself out off his bed, preparing for the day. Only a few minutes later he left his room searching for another waking soul. He knocked on the door next to his room. It was Suga’s and he knew that his friend would be already awake as well.  
He knocked again but didn’t get an answer. Was he wrong? Was his friend still sleeping?  
,,Good Morning, Hinata! Good that I meet you.” The orange head turned around to see his silver haired friend walking to him.  
,,I was talking to the Prince’s head of guard to arrange everything for a training session this morning!” he said happily.  
,,We can train? Now?” Hinatas eyes sparkled. Nothing was better than an early morning sword fight.  
Suga chuckled. ,,Not immediately. I will wake Oikawa and the rest of us. Then we have breakfast. That will give the servants time to prepare a court for us.” He informed the energetic Omega.  
His headache was long forgotten. An idea was popping in his head.  
,,Can I ask Kenma to join? He would maybe like to train with us, and Yaku as well? Maybe even Noya and Akaashi and Bokuto?”  
He got more excited the more people he listed.  
,,Are you sure they will be awake already?” Suga asked sceptically. ,,Isn’t Kenma known to sleep in? Also, Noya and you got quite wasted last night, maybe he wants to sleep.”  
,,What? We were?” Hinata asked with big eyes.  
,,You don’t remember?” Suga tried to hide a laugh.  
Hinata thought about it.  
,,I remember that we talked a lot with Noya and his mate, eating pork buns and drinking beer. Then … Then I was somehow back with you and after that in my room.” His eyes grew even bigger. ,,Suga! Did I do something stupid? Oh, please tell me I didn’t disgraced our Kings.”

Suga could smell the acidic scent of actual fear in the smaller Omegas voice. So, he sent out his own calming pheromones.  
,,No, you were alright, Hinata! When you finally arrived, I already said goodbye to my parents and started the second watch over the kings. Yahaba escorted you to your room and that was all. Really!”  
,,Great” the little orange-head chirped. ,,Then, I will just see if the others want to join!”  
,,Are you sure?” Suga got worried. Kenma could be quite scary if someone interrupted his sleep, Kuroo told them.  
,,Yeah. It will be alright!” his friend didn’t seem to share his worries. ,,We will meet at the great dining hall?”  
He nodded, not quite sure if it was a good idea to let Hinata go, but Suga has to wake the rest of them.  
So, he did let him leave, curious how this will end.

Suga entered the huge dining hall with massive, long wooden table, an hour later. Followed by a sleepy Yahaba and a too awake Oikawa. As he searched for an orange haired Omega, he saw a small group of people.  
It would be a lie if Suga said he actually believed that Hinata could gather all the Omegas – but here they are, plus an extraordinary grumpy looking Kuroo, who poked around in his food and a happy Bokuto.  
Hinata saw his friends and King and began to wave, screaming to let them know were there are.  
Suga smiled and could hear Yahaba chuckle behind him.  
The brown haired’s mate, Kyoutani, was still asleep but he would join them quickly. If he sees that his Omega wasn’t sleeping next to him anymore, he will search for him, instantly. They knew.  
As they joined the table and servants began to bring filled dishes with all kinds of food, Suga noticed Hinatas concerned look.  
,,What’s wrong?” he asked. He was sitting across from him, because next to him were already a tired looking Kenma and a bubbly Noya.  
,,Where is Yamaguchi? I worry about him. The moment we got here he fell back into his strange quite mood.”  
Suga could smell his concern and felt the same. All of them knew the freckled man’s story and the still lingering crush on a certain blond Alpha – not that Yamaguchi would admit it though.  
,,He forgot his new gloves in his room and wanted to get them quickly.”  
Hinata nodded and was quickly invested in a conversation with Noya, but Suga couldn’t take his eyes from the door, waiting for a certain olive-haired boy to enter.

* * *

  
Yamaguchi hated it to wander around in a foreign place all by himself.  
He knew Suga would have accompanied him if he asked, but they were all hungry and he didn’t want to make a fuss, so he just said it would be okay. He will meet them in the huge dining hall.  
It will be fast. Just grabbing his new and extra light leather gloves, that fit him perfectly and will be a good protection for his training, and hurry to the others. That was the plan at least.  
The first part of it went rather smoothly. He went into his room, found the gloves and left. Walking around, dreamily staring upwards. Many of the hallways had painted ceilings, showing beautiful star constellations, the moon phases and other planets. It was beautiful.  
He thought he almost made his way to the dining hall as a familiar, dark voice – that send shivers down his spine and simultaneously made him cringe – called his name.  
,,Yamaguchi?”  
The Omega stopped immediately in his track, turning around to face a huge, slender and ever so angry looking blond Alpha with glasses.  
,,Tsukki?”

Tsukishima Kei was more than annoyed as his captain was waking him with an obnoxious row of loud knocks on his door – in the middle of the fucking morning.  
,,I know you can hear me, so get your ass out of the bed. Extra training! We meet at the trainings court in an hour.” Daichi had screamed through the door, not expecting an answer.   
Kei just groaned. What the hell? Why would they train this early in the morning? They never do this. And extra training? What shit does this supposed to mean?  
But nevertheless, he got up, as if he had a chance – and he really didn’t want to meet with an angry Daichi. So, he hurried, preparing for the training and ate in the guards small dining room, where no one would bother him.  
He walked through the hall on his way to the training courts as the sign of something familiar made him stop.  
He was walking past the stellar wing, known for their artistical design of the night sky. It was one of his favourite parts of the whole castle.  
As he passed a corridor that connected his hallway with the stellar one, he saw a splash of olive coloured hair.  
Kei didn’t really knew what to think of it but went on. His hall was parallel to the other one, connected by many corridors in different spacings. As the next one opened beside him, the olive speck of colour appeared again. His head was spinning and his mouth went dry. Kei spoke before he could take a second thought.  
,,Yamaguchi?”  
He stared at the tall Omega.  
His hair was longer now. Wearing the top part in a lose bun – most likely to get it out of his face, but a few strands were still hanging lose. His former best friend was wearing tight trainings trousers that fitted him like a second skin, a lose white shirt flowing around his undoubtedly trained upper body, showing a little v-line of his chest, black gloves in one hand.  
,,Tsukki?”  
His heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t heard his nickname in years.  
His voice was still ringing in his ears, not moving an inch – just staring.  
Kei never thought to see his best friend again, but here he was – looking better than ever.

It took Yamaguchi just a second to break out of his numbness, a shy smile forming on the freckled face.

,,Tsukki?” It was a quite question of consent, that Kei would never be able to refuse. He nodded. The Omega was hurrying to him, standing in front of him, just inches away, in what had to be a few seconds. He had grown over the years but was still a few inches smaller than himself. Yamaguchi had to slightly look up to him - tilting his head to one site, accidently exposing his bare neck. Damn that shirt and hight difference!   
Kei had trouble to supress the growl that was building in his throat. He wanted to mark that tanned, freckled, smooth looking skin. His inner Alpha got restless.  
If he would still smell the same?  
,,H-Hey.” A quite voice pulled him out of his thought. He was still staring at the Omega, who was now looking at his feet.  
,,Hello, Yamaguchi.” He tried to not sound as confused as he felt, but his voice still had a bite to it that made the freckled Omega slightly cringe.  
,,What are you doing here?”  
That made the other man look up, and his golden eyes meet with soft grey-green ones.  
,,I-I was walking to the dining hall, but got lost somehow I guess!” he snickered uncomfortable, fiddling with the gloves in his hands. That was not really what Kei wanted to know but okay.  
,,Do you want me to show you the way?” he asked, moving his glasses up his nose.  
,,Oh – thanks, but I don’t want to waste your time. You were going somewhere, right? Just tell me the way and I will leave.”  
,,Don’t be stupid. Follow me!” was all Kei could say, already walking. The sound of footsteps behind him were an indicator that the Omega was following him. A tiny smile was forming on his face.   
,,Thanks a lot, Tsukki!”  
Kei could see the other man’s innocent smile on his inner eye, but didn’t dare to look at him.  
,,You would just get lost again.”  
The Omega chuckled. ,,You might be right with that. I’ve never had a good sense of direction.”  
It felt strangely normal to speak and walk with Yamaguchi, even though three whole years of not speaking or seeing each other were hanging between them.  
,,I remember.” Of course, he remembered everything.  
The rest of the way was quiet. Each of them deep in their own thoughts, captured in their own heads and memories.

**-Three years earlier -**

_Kei trained with the sword as every second day in the week.  
The sweat was dripping down his face and spine. The sun was burning but he didn’t care. He would be done in a few minutes.  
His teacher started the last attempt for an overhead strike, which Kei blocked easily.  
That was the last exercise. Both Alphas bowed, with their sword’s tips facing the ground. And with that he was dismissed.  
Swiping his sweat from his forehead, he heard fast footsteps approaching him.  
,,Tsukki!” sounded the familiar voice from his best friend.  
He was running to him, with a huge smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes, he just seemed to have when he saw Kei.  
_ _Something twisted in his guts but he ignored it, as per usual. Even his inner Alpha made a jump, to close the space between him and this certain Omega.  
But Kei was better than that. He wouldn’t let his instinct made choices for him. _

_  
Just the night before his father was talking about mating and marrying an Omega. Building his own family. But that’s not what he wanted. He trained to become a royal guard – not a job his parents thought to be good enough for him.  
Akiteru, his brother, had changed his own path from getting a royal guard to be a successful merchant, buying and reselling many goods from different countries. If Kei would follow suit, it would be much more to his parents liking.  
  
,,What’s about that Omega friend of yours, Kei? Yamaguchi Tadashi? You two seem very close. Wouldn’t he be a fitting mate for you?”  
Kei could feel the heat rising in his face. But before he could answer his mother did.  
,,Oh, Yamaguchi really is a lovely boy. You two would be a nice fit. What do you think?”  
The question was not for him. Akiteru was visiting and was asked to speak his mind. A frown was forming on his brother’s face.  
,,I think so, too. I don’t know if they would be a better match for our Kei than his bubbly and lovely friend. They also seem to complete each other quite well.”  
,,You know I’m still here, right?” Kei snapped. ,,And I will not mate with anyone. I don’t want to with Yamaguchi either. I will be a guard and now can we talk about something else?”  
  
_ _Kei had been still mad at his family. He wasn’t even off age yet and they wanted him bonded, also with his friend! How could they be so stupid?  
While he was training, he tried to get all his anger out of his system.  
As he saw the freckled boy running to him, his thoughts wandered back to the conversation with his family. What would he say about it? Would Yamaguchi laugh? No, he would be nice and understanding, as always.  
,,Hey, Tsukki! Are you ready? Do you want to shower before we go to the markets?”  
,,No! Just, let’s go already.”  
,,Okay! Do you know that Hinata and Suga are training to fight with swords? They asked me to join them … but I don’t really know. I don’t want to accidentally hurt someone!”  
Yamaguchi was as bubbly and talkative as ever. Usually Kei didn’t mind, but today his nerves were tight as strings, ready to snap at every moment.  
His friend got more and more excited while speaking about his friends and sword fighting, really?  
Two Omegas self-teaching each other how to fight? Ridiculous.  
They were walking through the crowded streets of Karasunos capital, moving to a special small stand that was selling disgusting soggy fries, but somehow, they were his friend’s favourites. He got himself a small piece of strawberry short cake, after that.  
Together they walked into one of the many parks of the town, sitting under a willow, who’s long thin branches were building a small pavilion around them.  
In pleasant silence, they ate their food, chatting every now and then. Nothing out of the ordinary. But Kei was still boiling, because of his family’s expectations and his own strange feelings – even though he would like to say he had none. _

_  
Not knowing that the freckled faced boy next to him had gathered all his courage this day, to ask Tsukki what he wanted to know for a long time.  
  
_

_He was nervous, so unbelievable nervous. Sitting in a beautiful park, on a sunny day, eating their favourite foods. It should be perfect but he was anxious. What if it was a mistake? Could they still be friends after what he was about to asked?  
,,Stop being nervous. My nose is itching from your distressed scent.”  
,,Sorry, Tsukki.” He said with a small smile on his face. Would Tsukki like his actual scent? _

_He just got one small sniff from Tsukki’s. It was breath taking. He smelled like the early morning, were dew still covers every plant, fresh but still masculine. Tadashi would love to smell it again. But the first time was just an accident.  
Two Alphas were approaching him, mocking and touching. Tsukki came to save him and wrapped him into his scent, marking him with it– unintentionally of course. ,,You should shower, to get my scent off of you.” Was all his best friend had said to the incident. Tadashi did as said, but way later that night, not wanting that smell to faint. _

_,,Tsukki? What do you think about mating?” He said it! He had actually said it! It was not exactly what he wanted to asked, but close.  
But his anxiety was already kicking in. Goddess’, what had he done?  
The Teen next to him stopped in his track.  
,,Why do you care?” the blonde snapped, sounded more harsh than usual. That made Tadashi cringe. O-oh gods.  
,,I-I d….don’t know. I think, I was just curious, you know? It sounds nice, to have a mate. Don’t you think?”  
The whole time Tadashi had looked to his feet, not daring to meet with the golden eyes he so adored. But after a few minutes of silence he looked up and a chill ran down his spine.  
Tsukki looked furious.  
,,It’s stupid! And now shut up about it. You should think about more important stuff.” The blonde almost hissed, but his voice was somehow still calm and definite.  
Tadashi felt Tsukki’s Alpha side more prominent than usual. He seemed possessive, what made the Omega shiver in subordination.  
Tears were rising in his eyes. He didn’t know what to say expect a small and sad ,, Sorry, Tsukki.”_

_The rest of the day went by in a haze. No one said a word after that. The mood was tense.  
As their arrived at Tadashi’s home – a spacious property with a big house and huge gardens, where his parents grew all the flowers for their shop. Tadashi was looking through the gate grids, not wanting to part even though the mood was bad.  
Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t realise that he accidently emitted his scent.  
He was still training to suppress it, but without concentration or if he was particularly nervous it didn’t work.   
Tsukki froze beside him, growling.  
,,What the fuck do you think you are doing?” came an animalic sounding question from his friend.  
Tadashi froze as well as he smelled his own scent, fresh – citrusy, like grapefruit with a hint of freshly cut gras. He watched Tsukki with huge eyes, an apology on his lips – but was cut short from the Alpha, that was now grabbing him on his shoulders – slender fingers pressing deep into his skin.  
,,Never. Do. This. Again. Do you understand?”  
Tadashi was still in shock. Tsukki never acted like that before. Did he hate his scent? What had he done? Had he offended him?  
,,GO!” it wasn’t a simple request, it was a command. An Alphas command that an Omega like him couldn’t resist. Tsukki never used his Alpha powers, especially not on him – but now ... Tadashi was trembling away from his still angry looking friend, who was clenching his hands into fists. He was running home, tears falling down his face, as he could still feel the grip off Tsukkis command on him – weighting him down._

Kei stopped in front of two massive wing doors. Behind them was the sound of loud, chatting people and the clashing of dishes.  
,,Thanks, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said. They both were just standing awkwardly next to each other, avoiding to look at another but not ready to part just yet.  
The blond Alpha thought about that moment for a long time. Seeing his friend again, so he started to speak.  
,,Yamaguchi, I’m ….” but was quickly interrupted by a nearing Alpha with blond and black hair.  
,,Tadashi?” he screamed, running to him. Said Omega looked around in confusion.  
Just seconds later the other Alpha was hugging HIS friend from behind, kissing his cheek and let go off him in just a blink of an eye.  
Rage began to boil inside Kei, his inner Alpha wanted to growl and hiss and fight, but he restrained himself. Even though he couldn’t keep the look of pure hatred out off his face.  
,,Teru? What are you doing here?” They seemed to be close, what didn’t do anything good for Kei’s steadily sinking mood.  
,,We missed the Prince’s birthday party but still wanted to come. It’s quite an opportunity to meet with so many royals and leaders in one place. Our Queen didn’t want to miss it.”  
Yamaguchi smiled at the just a few inches’ taller male. The strange Alpha laid an arm around the freckled Omega, watching him closely. His fingers moving around Yamaguchi’s ear.  
,,How did they heal?” he asked.  
,,Great. I haven’t had any problems!” Yamaguchi stated, smiling.  
,,I knew earrings will suit you!” The Alpha, named Teru, said, still watching Yamaguchi’ ear - what made Tsukki more furious every passing second.  
He was staring at the other Alpha, as dark brown eyes met his.  
,,Oh, Tadashi! You had company? Where are my manners?”  
Kei made an unbelieving “Tss” sound. As if an Alpha wouldn’t sense another one. Pathetic!   
,,I’m Terushima Yuji, a guard from the sunny kingdom of Johzenji, accompanying our lovely Queen Hana Misaki. Nice to meet you.”

Yamaguchi took a step in his direction, placing himself between the two Alphas. The other man’s arm falling off his shoulders.  
,,Teru, this is my… a childhood friend of mine, Tsukishima Kei and a knight in the Prince’s guard, here in Karasuno!”

Simultaneously

\- a small smile creeped on Kei’s face, seeing that Yamaguchi changed his spot, being near to him instead of this Teru dork, while speaking

– a deep frown building on Terushima’s face knowing all too well who was in front of him, worrying about his friend’s behaviour. He tried for the past three years to make Yamaguchi forget this salty ass jerk. He thought it worked until this very moment.

The door behind them opened as a couple was leaving the dining hall.  
,,Do you want to join us for breakfast?” Yamaguchi asked.  
,,No. I have to meet with the rest of the guard on the trainings courts.” He said, not taking his eyes off the other Alpha – watching his every move.  
,,Oh! Then we will see each other later. We will train as well after breakfast!”  
,,Really?” asked Kei, confused. He knew that Omegas weren’t allowed to train in Karasuno, but didn’t say anything. He saw Yamaguchi nodding and smiling blindingly.  
,,Let’s go then. I’m starving!” Terushima said, grabbing Yamaguchi’s hand and pulling him away from the blond Alpha into the huge dining hall.  
,,See you, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, waving at him.

Kei watched as the huge doors closed. Now, he had to hurry to the trainings court but would be late nonetheless.  
The small moment of victory he had was washed away quickly as the two-toned haired Alpha grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand. The Omega didn’t even flinch.  
Are there a couple?  
This Terushima idiot even kissed him on the cheek, touching him without a second thought. Calling him by his given name!  
His mind went to dark places, while he was hurrying to the training courts.  
Forming an almost visible dark aura around him, that even Daichi decided to not mention his lateness.

,,So, that we are finally almost all present… The King of Aoba Johsai requested a trainings session. We will monitor it, providing guidance and security if necessary and wanted. As for the rest of the time, we will be securing the place, don’t interrupt the training – just observe! Did I make myself clear?”  
Daichi saw reserved nods.  
,,If I see only one guard harassing, mocking or offending the King or one of his guard …” he began the threat but stopped the moment a small group of Omegas, followed by a few Alphas and Betas, arrived at the trainings courts, inside the building, just made for training in the winter months. All eyes were on the approaching group.  
They were chatting carefree, not minding the twenty Alpha and Beta guards in front of them.  
This will be interesting, Daichi thought, his eyes already focused on the silver haired knight, wearing forbidden tight trousers, a white long-sleeve Shirt and a dark brown jacket.  
The view alone made his mouth water, even though they already had spoken today. He already smelled him, enjoyed the short time they had together.  
Yes, this certainly will get interesting.  



	5. The way to the training courts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short build-up chapter. 
> 
> The first sword fight - trainings session between the Seijoh Omegas and Karasuno's Alpha/Beta guards is about to happen ...
> 
> But before that happens ... what happend, read it yourself !

Suga could finally breath again after he saw Yamaguchi walk into the great dining hall, unharmed, followed by a well-known Alpha, Terushima, and seemingly in a good mood. He lets out a small huff of relief, as he saw his friend talking with a huge smile on his freckled face.

If a group of their kind lived together as close as they do, their inner Omegas are constantly cautious for the others moods and well-being. So, it was just natural for Suga to be always mindful of his friends, especially the younger ones. It was the nature of his kind – to care and nurture.  
Watching how Yamaguchi talked light-hearted to the slightly taller Alpha with black and blond hair, made him almost purr in satisfaction. He couldn’t get past the thought that they would make a cute couple but didn’t know if his freckled friend even feels this way for the other man. He never talked about him as anything else than a friend. Instead, after three years, the shy Omega was still talking a lot about his childhood love, with a glimmer in his eyes that was telling more than the freckled boy might know. He was still adoring that one person that made him almost fall into a _hole_ , a comatose like state that could be deadly if not treated immediately. Just the memory alone made Suga slightly anxious.

They all knew what happened that day Yamaguchi’s heart broke. Years ago, they made an agreement to be nothing but honest with each other, while still telling just as much as was comfortable for them. As Omegas they had to stick together and trust was most important. And because the olive-haired male really liked to talk about that one friend, he eventually opened up to the rest of their ever-growing Omega group.

It was the same day, that Hinata and Suga got a reply from King Oikawa, sending them all the informations for their journey and the date of the departure.  
Yamaguchi and Suga were close neighbours and talked sometimes, visiting each other through a hole in the fence.  
As Suga had read the Kings answer and was going to inform his orange-haired friend, he had heard sobs coming from the other site of the property. Not to forget the strong distressed scent that was almost chocking him. His inner Omega was already producing calming pheromones. That's how he found Yamaguchi, curled into a ball, bawling his eyes out and still stiff from the Alphas command he got just minutes ago.  
They talked long after that. Suga had helped him into his room and patiently waited to hear what had happened, while trying to calm the shaking Omega.  
He was furious, to say the least. He would have even gotten so far to march up to that blond Alpha brat to tell him what he thought of this behaviour – but Yamaguchi had gotten even worse after mentioning it.  
As they were talking for hours, he finally told the sad boy that he would leave soon. Huge round, green-grey eyes looked heart-broken into his. The scent of pure sadness and loss had almost made Suga close to tears as well.  
So, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

,,Do you want to join us?”

The sobbing and shaking had stopped immediately. And after just seconds, the freckled boy looked up to him, nodding.  
That’s the story how the third Omega from Karasuno ended up in Aoba Johsai and being part of the royal guard.

That was also the reason why they were all a little tense. Yamaguchi told them – of course - that the blond Alpha was going to be a guard in Karasuno, so it would be just a matter of time until his lovely, anxious friend would meet his past love.  
Suga was torn. Would it be better to have them meet and talk or to hide the shaky Omega as long as they could?  
Even after three years he sometimes doubted his decision to take Yamaguchi with them. Maybe he could have talked it out with the Alpha. But he couldn’t do more than making assumptions, because he just knew one site of the story – and it was also a long time ago.  
He watched as Yamaguchi and Teru joined their table, still chatting until Hinata, Noya and Bokuto saw who was in front of them. They all seemed to know the man, who definitely shared that strange energy level the other guys had. But he actually never saw them all together in one place.  
  
,,Woa, Teru your piercings look so cool!” Hinata shouted across the table and got agreeing nods from his also high energy friends.  
,,A tongue piercing, too? I think I will also get one!” Bokuto hooted looking at the other Alpha.  
,,No, you won’t.” Was all Akaashi said, while eating his breakfast. Bokuto didn’t really seemed to hear his mate but got closer to him anyway, laying his arm around the black-haired's small waist. Still talking about piercings and other stupid stuff that made Suga a little more cautious.  
The thought of this four together didn’t set well with the silver-haired Omega. He took a final look at Yamaguchi, who really seemed happier and more relaxed than just hours before.  
Maybe they needed another cuddly Omega chat night, Suga thought. Building nests out of blankets, cuddling while talking, eating and scenting each other was one of the best things he could think of. The perfect opportunity to get a little more informations out of his friends as well.  
They were almost finished with their meals as the double doors of the hall opened with a _BANG_ and the scent of an angry Alpha flooded the hall. The chattering stopped the moment they smelled it and saw the sight of a mildly furious King Hajime. 

,,Dumbass, here you are!” a loud voice rolled over their table and made the Omegas shiver in subordination. The Alpha King of Aoba Johsai arrived in front of them.   
,,Iwa-chan!” the Omega King screamed in bliss, not minding the tense atmosphere and just smiling innocently.   
The angry looking Alpha stood in front of the group, looking furious.  
Hanamaki and Matsukawa were on his heels. Both Betas sharing a look and trying to hide they amusement, not bothered because of the scent or the presence of the Alpha King.  
Behind them were also the last two of their small Omega group that were allowed to go with the Kings to Karasuno, Akira Kunimi and Shinji Watari. They both arrived a little later than the rest because of Akira’s heat. Shinji had stayed and cared for his younger friend. They both just walked around the Betas and Alpha, and sat next to Yahaba and Kyoutani, curious what will happen next.

,,What do you think you are doing?” growled Iwaizumi.  
Oikawa looked overly confused. His brown doe eyes watching him innocently.  
,,What do you mean, my love? We’re having breakfast!” he said while making a gesture with his hands to show him, what should be obvious.  
,,You know exactly what I mean. Why are you eating in the commoners dining hall? I was waiting for you. That counts for you four, too.” Iwai darting angry glances at the Kings of Fukurodani and Nekoma.  
,,You were supposed to eat with us in the royals dinning room! That is not only custom but courtesy to our hosts!” The other Kings looked at him with different expressions. They ranged from bored, unbothered to mildly remorseful.  
,,We were suppose to greet the other representatives and leaders that arrived this morning and eat with them.” He added coolly.  
  
As his view wandered from one man to another, the black-haired King from Fukurodani answered first. His voice was as calm as ever, despite being an Omega in a presence of an angry Alpha.  
But on the other side, Bokuto was clinging onto him like a baby monkey, so they really was no need for him to be distressed.  
,,I sent a message with a servant to excuse us from breakfast as Bokuto was already running off with the rest of them.” The Omega stated pointing his head to Hinata and the ,,rest of them”.  
The Alpha King of Fukurodani was already quietly talking with Hinata, Noya and Teru, who were putting their heads together suspiciously. The rest, who were not in the eyes of the King’s fury, also started to quietly chat again.   
  
As Iwaizumi’s gaze wandered to the rooster head. The man just held his hands up. ,,I’m were my mate is!”  
As if this was an acceptable excuse, he thought. But the other Alpha was already occupied with his Beta.  
,,Kenma, you should eat! Stop reading! Put that book down and eat this … fine. Then I feed you while you’re reading!”  
  
He rolled his eyes. How could these two Alphas already be Kings of their own empires and not have caused a huge mess – but the answer was clear: a bunch of good advisers and their significant others. He grumbled at the thought that these two would be hopeless without their mates.  
The last one in his line of thought was his own mate. He locked eyes with Oikawa, who still teased him with his look of false innocents.  
,,Did you miss me, Iwa-chan?” he mockingly asked. Iwai could hear a choke behind him, telling him that one of his friends tried to hide his laugh – or both. But he was still angry. Not knowing where his mate was made his inner Alpha nervous. The urge to protect was huge, especially when they are in a foreign environment and Oikawa knew this just too well. And he was also annoyed to have been almost alone at the dining table, because not even the prince himself ate this morning with his parents and his guests!  
So, if his dimwit of a mate would like to play – let’s play a bit.  
,,The representatives and leader of Johzenji, Datekou, Inarizaki and _Shiratorizawa_ arrived. I haven’t talked to Wakatoshi for a while. So, I was in great company, thanks for asking.”  
He saw the annoyingly cute pout on Oikawa’s face as he mentioned the heir of Shiratorizawa. The two really had an interesting history, to say the least.  
Wakatoshi was a really blunt dude, saying exactly what was on his mind. He kinda liked that about the guy – the polar opposite from Oikawa. The only mildly annoying thing was the never ending song of ,,you-should-have-come-to-shiratorizawa” that reminded Iwai that this Alpha actually wanted to mate Oikawa – and still kinda wants.  
Most of the time, if Oikawa is also present, he jokingly agrees to that stoic giant. His life would be so much easier – but he wouldn’t trade that idiot for the entirety of Aoba Johsai. Not that he would ever say that out loud. It would just push Oikawa’s already huge ego.   
,,He sends his regards and was very confused not to see you … or the others, for that matter.”  
With that said, Iwai finally joined his mate’s side, sitting next to him. The strong smell of sweet and minty candy floated around him, reminding him of all the shared Christmases – from childhood to being mated. Just his scent alone made him relax his tense muscles and washed all his anger away, not that you could see that on his face though.  
  
,,If I just had known that our _lovely_ friend was there!” Oikawa started dramatically. ,,What a shame that I missed him. But, well what’s done, is done! I’m sure we will see each other eventually.” He saw Oikawa smirking. Iwai knew that his mate could get around meeting Wakatoshi if he really wanted to.  
In the corner of his mouth grew the slightest smile.  
,,Funny that you said that. Wakatoshi actually asked us for a walk through the city. He didn’t know the capital of Karasuno that well and wanted us to join and show him. Especially the Christmas market.”  
His mate now got really pale, eyes huge and round, mouth open – but was never speechless.  
,,What? I hope you declined! We are not the tourist guides of that damn city! Why didn’t he ask Tobio for that shit?” Iwai didn’t escape the quick look Oikawa gave their little shrimpy while talking about the Prince. But the small Omega didn’t seem to listen and was still in a lively conversation.  
,,Language, Trashykawa. Here are kids around! And well, your cousin learned a lot from you, apparently. He was also not present at breakfast.”  
,,Idiot.” Grumbled Oikawa, while poking in his meal.  
Now, he couldn’t hide a small smile.  
,,Stop playing with your food, Crappykawa. Eat up or we leave without you.”  
,,Why are you always so mean to me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa squealed, but started to eat his food.  
The Omega King quickly talked again with Suga and Iwai could not not look at his mate. He wrapped a strong arm around his mates waist and squeezed his side slightly, followed by rubbing small circles with his thumb. The only reaction he got was a small smile and a quick look of pure desire, that made his stomach flip. He grapped a little tighter, what made the Omega King gasp.  
Iwai decided to start talking with Mattsun and Makki, deliberately ignoring all the knowing looks and smiles on his friends faces. A slight blush creeped onto his own stoic one, that made Oikawa giggle beside him.  
He just grabbed him a little firmer and pulled him closer – blaming his inner Alpha for his behaviour. But he also didn’t really care, as long as he could smell his mate’s sweet scent and feel the warmth of his body next to his.

* * *

The Prince’s birthday, was in the middle of December. In Aoba Johsai that would have meant slightly cooler temperatures, but still warm enough to not need a jacket to go ouside.  
In Karasuno it was a little different. It was still not as cold as it could get in the empires of Date or Fukurodani, but it could get quite chilly.  
Karasuno was lucky experiencing all four seasons, while the weather was always mild and never too hot or cold to destroy the harvest. It was perfect for their agriculture and was also the reason the kingdom was so wealthy – selling they goods to countries that didn’t had so much luck.  
In Johzenji it was too hot to grow a lot of things. In Shiratorizawa the weather was too fickle most of the times. But all countries had they own strengths and goods to trade with, offers to make and deals to discuss. All this would be part of their talks and conferences after Christmas and the New Years celebrations. For now, all the Kings, Queens, Representatives, Guards, Underlings and Servant could think of was to enjoy the never-ending festivities, good foods and company.  
  


The morning was beautiful, as the sun was shining warm on the cold castle grounds. But the wind brought a freezing chill with it that Hinata didn’t expected – nor remembered. Three years of pure sunshine and hot temperatures had completely erased the memory of his former homes weather conditions.   
As they finished the breakfast and said goodbye to Terushima – who had other responsibilities because of their late arrival – the group started their way to the training grounds outside the castle.  
  
On their way through the castle they run into Akinori Konoha, Fukurodani’s captain of guards, and Haruki Komi, an Omega knight. They were packed with coats for the kings and scolded – mainly Bokuto – for not telling them where they went and walking around without the protection of their ,,own damn guards".  
Not long after the group grew again by stumbling across Nekomas head of guard, who was also searching for their Kings. Followed by Yaku, and two other Alpha guards, Lev Haiba and Taketora Yamamoto. All of them wearing well fitted jackets. And even almost everyone from their small group from Aoba Johsai had they jackets with them – except for Hinata. He had completely forgotten to take his own this morning.   
  
As they stepped outside into the chilly air, the orange-head began to shiver.  
,,Just go and get your jacket, Hinata. Before you get a cold!” Yahaba scolded him, followed by a still angrier as usual looking Kentarou.  
,,I-It’s okay. Noya said it’s not a long walk anyways! And, I don't want to miss something.”  
The spiky-haired Omega nodded, while walking nearer to his friend, trying to share some of his warmth. Suga followed, placing himself a little behind him, trying to shield him from the freezing breeze.  
Kenma looked worried as well but didn’t say anything just moved a little closer.  
After almost all Alphas were offering their jackets to the freezing Omega, who declined every one of them, he could already see a building immersing in front of them.  
,,That’s the trainings hall!” Noya chirped, with pride in his chest. ,,We are only using it in winter times or if the weather is too bad to train outside. But it’s really huge. They’re eight different courts to train on in one huge hall – for training in pairs or in small groups.”  
,,That’s so cool!” Hinata said, already forgotten the cold, and hopped up and down in excitement. Noya nodded. ,,The rest of the year we are on the training courts right in front of the hall. It’s super cool and many people from the town come just to watch us!”  
  
Without even realising it the small Omegas, and Bokuto were sprinting to the building until they were stopped by an angry shout from Suga.  
,,Stop running! We will enter together. Don’t just run away!”  
Even the Alpha King stopped and looked pouting to his mate – who didn’t even need to say anything. The look on Akaashi’s face was enough for the black- and grey-haired man to trot back to him. Noya and Hinata also stopped in their tracks, waiting for the Kings and Suga to go in front of them.

,,You will be a hell of a good mother!” Oikawa whispered into his ear and made Suga blush like crazy.  
,,Will be? He already is, or are you not the Suga-mama I heard of?” Yaku whispered as well, but not quiet enough for others to be unheard.  
Suga blushed even more but his friends just laughed.  
Idiots, he thought, punching Yaku and Oikawa in their sides, that made them gasped in pain. The other were just chuckling a little more. 

Suga tried not to roll his eyes at the sign of the overly enthusiastic Omegas – and that one Alpha – who seemingly can’t wait even one more goddamn minute. But it would look rather chaotic for them to just burst into a foreign training hall, especially if inside are a bunch of unmated Alphas, waiting for them.  
He wouldn’t want to have the Alphas hunting instincts awakening. That would be a huge mess.  
As Suga stepped inside the huge hall, an almost too familiar scent hit him -which he ignored.  
He had already been here in the early morning, talking with Karasuno’s captain of the Prince’s guard to prepare and plan anything they needed.  
Even though he tried to convince the Alpha that it was not necessary for them to have other guards present, Daichi insisted that it was.  
Suga got a little angry at that but was mostly annoyed.  
Did this Alpha think they needed help or protection? Because they could protect themselves just fine. But Daichi tried to explain that it was just a precaution and that it would be also beneficial for the Alphas in the Karasuno guard. They just trained with one Omega only and weren’t even exposed to more than maybe two at a time. It would be a great way to pratice their patience, Daichi said.  
Still, Suga was not convinced but really couldn’t say anything because it was neither their home nor their kingdom. They were only guests. So, he tried his best smile and left to wake the rest of them. The annoyance wasn’t gone by now, especially as he could feel the presence of so many waiting Alphas.   
  
Most of them were chatting, yawning or just trying to not sleep while walking (Kenma) while entering the hall. Suga was talking to Yamaguchi as a dark voice sounded through the entire hall. Of course, every one of the Omegas – it didn’t matter if they were from Aoba Johsai or a different kingdom – sensed the Alphas immediately, but they were all used to it by know.  
It was part of their training not to flinch by every growl an Alpha made and strengthen not only their bodies but their minds. The group looked in the direction the shout came from.  
They saw the Prince’s guards, all in black and with faces like bad weather, standing motionless in three rows, waiting. A certain black-haired Alpha with a huge friendly, open smile on his face, in front of them. Suga didn’t pay attention to his inner Omega purring just by the sight of that man. _Black suited him really well and he looked gorgeous, and that smell – but still …_  
Suga looked around to get a good first impression of the place, silently counting the guards, as he saw out of the corner of his eyes that three other males were approaching.  
Two elder figures – which seemed to be the trainers and the prince. Suga was a little confused why the Prince would want to join their practice but didn’t have the time for theories as they arrived in front of them and Daichi began to speak. 

,,Welcome!” The dark haired, well build head of guard greeted the group with a welcoming smile.  
,,We have already prepared everything needed. We just didn’t expect it to be so many people – and so many Kings as well. But the safety measures should be still working. Especially because you brought a few of your own knights.”

Daichi gave the silver-haired Omega a look that said ,,Didn’t I told you it was a good idea to have more guards?”. Suga seemed to read that look right and just rolled his eyes, the slightest of smiles on his lips.

The Alpha inside of him grew a bit in pride, just because of that small smile. It was crazy, he knew! Daichi didn’t knew what was going on with him. He had never felt that way, but tried to push all the thoughts away, as Ukai, Takeda and the prince arrived.  
He still couldn’t believe that Kageyama actually wanted to join. But on the other hand, there was nothing more on the Prince’s mind than sword fights and training. The three placed themselves next to Daichi. Kageyama, with his usual frown on his face, was staring at the group in front of them -intentionally ignoring his cousin.  
It was a mix of colours as the group consists of Kings and guards from three different kingdoms.  
Daichis eyes darted to a small figure next to the small Omega with flaming orange hair. It was Noya. No wonder he couldn’t find him if he was already with this group!

Karasuno’s only Omega knight looked a little afraid. Did he miss something? Forgot that they actually had morning practice? But even though he was almost always late, he never forgot an actual training. His small body tensed the whole time Daichi explained were everything was, what to do if they needed help, to call for servants if needed water or something else.  
,,This should be all.” Daichi said. ,,Oh!” he continued as if he forgot something.  
,,If it would be possible the Prince and I would be more than glad to have our guards for a trainings fight with whoever wants to participate. We didn’t have a lot of opportunities to train with skilled Omegas, so it would be a pleasure to have you to train with us.”  
With these last words he bowed deep and took a step back.

,,Oh! Noya, would you join me for a moment?” Daichi called the still stiff Omega. But said man came quickly, standing as tall as he could in front of the captain.  
Hinata pouted a bit at that. He actually wanted to run next to Noya while warming up.  
  
,,Captain Sawamura!” Oikawa’s voice sounded through the hall, even though he didn’t scream. It was filled with an authority that was commonly just known from Alphas.  
,,Could you chose a few of your guards to get paired with my knights and everyone that wants to train? They should start to warm up with us as well.”  
Daichi bowed again, talked quickly to Noya, who returned fast to his usual mood and jumped right back where he came from - beside his orange-haired friend.  
  
A few shouts later, a couple of guards were separated from the rest, which dissolved and took their places around the hall. The guards who were called out by Daichi joined the Omegas, foreign knights and Kings.  
As everyone was prepared for the training to start couch Ukai clapped his hands and ordered them to start running a couple of times around the outside of the hall. As the whistle blew, the group began to run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,  
> I had to seperate this chapter into two or else it would have been too long (with over 10k!). But the next one is almost done and it will be (hopefully) funny, frustrating and full of (sexual) tension !!! (AND with a cliffhanger)
> 
> Bare with me - I really try to write as fast and hopefully good as possible! I also don't think I will wrap this story up in the next 5 chapters so I expanded to probably 15 chapters. We will see. 
> 
> Thx for all the Hits, Kudos etc. 
> 
> <3 Franzi


	6. Surprising events #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fight begin ...
> 
> *It's not beta-read yet! So excuse my mistakes.

It started with a run.  
  
Tobio was paired with Tanaka, who was just too slow for him and talked way too much. It was especially hard for him as he could see flaming orange hair and was running right in the Omegas scent shadow.  
 _Why doesn’t he supress it? Damn it!_  
After the second round he had enough and sprinted to the front, were he could run alone and without that stupid scrumptious scent clouding his mind. He heard a faint complain from Tanaka for leaving him alone, but he didn’t care.  
It was not long after he overtake everyone, running at the top, that the smell of oranges and a hot summers day at the beach was flooding his senses again.  
  
,,Didn’t you hear couch Ukai? We should run in pairs!” a voice just slightly out of breath, said.  
Tobio grunted, not trusting himself to speak.  
He tried to concentrate more on his breathing but it was getting harder with the still chatting Omega beside him. And the fact that he just inhaled more of this arousing scent with every new breath.  
,,I wouldn’t have thought you join our trainings session but here you are. Being all . . . I heard that you would act like that but I didn’t … Anyway … do you listen? Did you even hear a word I said?”  
Tobio tried really hard to ignore him while running a little faster. But to his surprise the small Omega could keep up easily.  
,,Oh, I guess we never actually introduced ourselves … well, formally. Except the one time you held a dagger against my throat of course.” The Omega giggled.  
His words made Tobio stumble over his own feet, looking at the orange-head suspiciously, who was a little ahead of him now.  
Tobio quickly caught up again.  
,,So, it was you! You remember? Wait…” his head was spinning slightly. ,,How do you knew it was me?”  
,,I’m Hinata Shouyou.” The shorter man said as if nothing happened and just smiled the biggest smile Tobio had ever seen. It made his chest feel strange but he didn’t had the time to think about that right now.  
He should be really suspicious. Maybe Daichi was right three years ago and it was really dumb to sneak out of the castle alone. Maybe the guy next to him was an assassin or something like that, masking himself as a stupid Omega in his cousin’s court. But then again, he would have been the worst assassin in the world because Tobio could sneak up on him way too easy.   
,,You were waaay too suspicious how you creeped through the dirty streets. Not that your expensive looking cloak and the huge ring with the Karasuno family crest were a great disguise either.” Hinata answered finally.   
Before Tobio could ask another question, Coach Ukai yelled that it was the last round for them. Both men shared a look, speeding up once more. Racing against each other with the goal to arrive first, winning the unspoken competition.

They were panting hard as both of them finished their rounds. It was neck on neck but Kageyama had the longer legs and at the end he won - even if it was just by hair’s breadth. He almost collapsed, running five rounds in full speed with a sprinting round. The smaller man didn’t look much better, laying on the ground, arms and legs outstretched. His slender chest was rising and falling fast.  
The Omega, Hinata Shouyou, had his eyes closed while trying to collect himself.  
Tobio had noticed the evil look he received for winning the race and couldn’t keep a small smile from rising on his face – not that he would let anyone see it! He cleared his throat and looked away.  
But now, his gaze wandered off without him realising it – again - until it was back on the lying man. His trousers were really well fitted, not leaving much to the imagination. The big white shirt he was wearing slipped a little over his stomach, exposing a thin strip of sun kissed skin.  
Tobio didn’t know he could be so taken by a simple display of human flesh. He had to hurtfully rip his eyes of the smaller man’s body as the rest of the group arrived just seconds later.

  
,,Hinata! What have you thought going all out for the warm up?” Suga scolded him as soon as he finished his own rounds. ,,And why are you laying on the ground? It’s bad for your Circulation and it’s too cold. Do you want to get sick?”  
The silver-haired Omega was towering over him, hands on his hips. His voice was as smooth as always but Hinata could feel a shiver running down his spine, as he heard it. It had a sharp edge, he knew just too well.  
Immediately, he opened his eyes and stood up – a little too quickly, as he was swaying a little but grounded himself easily. Already bowing deep, he excused his behaviour.  
,,Also, Hinata” his friend was now more whispering than scolding, voice slightly concerned. ,,Please don’t just run off with the Prince. We don’t know him! Maybe he gets easily offended or something. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” The older man said, a little worried.  
Hinata felt already bad for leaving Noya behind but he hadn’t really thought about it as he was running to the front, joining the evil looking Prince at the top of the group.  
Something inside him had made him follow the Alpha. He had the urge to prove himself, to win and to be better than him. Somehow the Alpha annoyed the crap out of him with his fast running, constant frowning and grumbling, good looking …  
,,Don’t fret my lovely Suga! Tobio-chan is more a baby bird than a frightening crow with sharp claws. He would never do something more than slightly pick at you.”  
Oikawa joined them and Hinata felt already a little better. If Oikawa told them it wasn’t so bad …  
He dared a glance at the Prince but looked away quickly. The Alpha was staring daggers at him. Maybe he should actually listen to the stuff Suga was telling him. Could he have said something that irritated or offended the next King of Karasuno?  
He couldn’t think of anything but maybe he should be a little more cautious with the man from now on.  
  
As all of them finished their rounds and walked back into the training’s hall, coach Ukai talked a lot about being careful but not restrained, to fight fair and learn as much as they could while having the chance.  
The coach finished his speech and every one shouted ,,Yes, coach!” in return. Takeda, a royal adviser from Karasuno and the personal teacher of the Prince, cleared his throat and spoke as well.  
,,As we never saw the famous guard of Aoba Johsai in action, we would love to start with a session as an example. Who would like to begin?”  
Before someone could say anything, Oikawa pushed his lovely silver-haired friend forwards.  
He got an evil look from the other Omega as he said. ,,Mr. Refreshing will start from my court.”

,,You could have just said so.” grumbled Suga. ,,No need to push me around.” Oikawa only grinned at him. _And that's what you call Friends_! the silver-haired Omega thought.   
He faced the older males. Ukai nodded, obviously pleased with the choice of the other King. The coach checked him out like a hawk watching his prey. Suga could barely stop himself from shifting from one foot to another.  
Seconds later, the older male called for a man out of Karasuno.

,,Captain” Ukai shouted. Daichi stepped forwards as well, bowing and meeting him with hypnotizing warm eyes. Both men were staring at each other, an excited smile on their lips, thinking – _this will get interesting_.  
Daichi was a little more concerned fighting against the beautiful Omega. He neither wanted to hurt him nor make him look bad.  
The other man didn’t share any of these thoughts – Suga was in for the win.  
  


* * *

  
The fight went not as Suga expected.  
At first it was almost too easy. As the coach yelled for the fight to start, he attacked immediately. His opponent seemed to be surprised, was almost too slow to react but did block him just in time.  
Suga got angry again really quickly as he realised that the head of the guard was purposefully holding back. _What did that Alpha dork think he was? Deciding that he, Sugawara Koushi, wasn’t worth a real fight?_ He didn’t know what got into him, but Suga fought like he never did before. It didn’t took long for the Alpha to start blocking and attacking on his accords and with full force.  
After an extremely tricky and mean blow from Suga, Daichi seemed to understand that there was no holding back anymore if he didn’t want to lose in the first few minutes of the fight.  
  
Suga was thrilled as it got more heated with every minute. He could see the strong muscles underneath the captain’s shirt, the sweat that was slowly running down his body, dampen the dark fabric that was framing the Alpha. Even his scent got more arousing each passing minute.  
But still, Suga was dedicated to win. It was not long after that a shocking realisation hit him.  
 _  
He would lose_.  
  
Captain Daichi was just a few inches taller but much broader and a lot heavier. Suga himself was lean and delicate, like he was raised to be. Some things won’t change even after years of training and building up muscles. He was fast but so was Daichi.  
Usually Suga would go on to a tactic that would made his opponent tired, but the other man seemed to have good stamina and at once was surprisingly dedicated to win.  
Another tactic was to just attack, so the other man would not even get the chance to fight back. It failed as well. The dark-haired man seemed to see through his plan, blocked the attack with ease and struck on his own faster than Suga would have thought possible. Shit, was all he could think and it showed on his face.  
Daichi got a huge smile on his own as he circled around him. He was now more than ever the Alpha that lurked inside him. Just the sight of it, working in his element, looking stupidly good, hunting for his prey, made Suga’s inner Omega whimper. It wanted to please the other man, to submit complete to him, but hell would freeze over if Suga would let this happen. He saw a lot of good-looking Alphas trying to dominate him on the courts and elsewhere (anywhere, really). This was just another of these encounters, he reassured himself.  
So, he needed a new plan.  
As Suga tried to stay in the court, blocking strong blows, dodging under the sword, his mind was racing.  
 _How on earth could he get out of this mess looking as good as possible._  
He put a determined face on, while fighting back at the Alpha. His arms got weaker with every blow of that damn long and heavy sword. They quivered but Suga needed to hold on just a little longer … and then he had the idea!  
Just because he knew he would lose (and he definitely would) didn’t mean that it has to be a complete failure.  
Suga took a quick look at their surroundings. All of their friends, comrades and Kings or Princes where watching. Wouldn’t it look bad if the captain would lose in front of their Kingdoms allies? He let his eyes linger on Karasuno’s guards as long as he dared before he concentrated again on the fight.  
The next blow from Daichi wasn’t surprising but he reacted poorly. So poorly indeed that the sword almost crashed into his face, wouldn’t he not have blocked it in the last second.  
  
He was getting more exhausted with every passing minute.  
What Suga needed now was a last convincing hit. And that was what he got. It was just a second where Daichi was out of balance after realising that he almost hit Suga’s head with full force. The Alpha shifted wrongly on the left foot.  
Suga used that exact moment to start an attack from an underhand position, yanking his sword upwards to make Daichi stumble even more.  
 _Could he win?_ No, it was clear that he would still lose.  
The captain steadied his position swiftly and countered with a slash. Suga looked again at the men surrounding them, locking eyes with the dark-haired guard in front of him, as Daichi swirled his sword around Suga’s and disarmed him easily. Too easy.   
The whole time Suga had a small smile on his face, that didn’t waver even one bit as he stood there without his sword. He lost.

Daichi had a strange look on his face as they both bowed. He grabbed the sword and brought it back to Suga.  
  
,,That was a good fight.” He said, his voice a little unsure.  
,,It was!” Suga chirped happily. ,,Too bad I lost.” He bowed again and re-joined his best friend’s side. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see and feel warm brown eyes on him, but ignore them. Oikawa on his left was smirking and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
,,It really was a good fight, Suga. I’ve never seen the tactic you used today. What does it call?”  
The silver-haired Omega smirked at the question.  
Of course, Oikawa would see through the plan the second it unravelled. He was just this good.  
,,I don’t know what you mean, my King.” Suga said but his smirk grew a little. The other Omega beside him chuckled lightly, trying to cover it as a chough.

  
  
,,What a fight!” yelled Noya excited.  
,,Damn right!” answered Tanaka. ,,He almost won, did you see that. Glorious!”  
,,I really want to fight against another Omega.” The smaller man with the blond strand sang. ,,This will be great practice. And then I can beat your Alpha asses more often.”  
The Alpha with the shaved head nodded in agreement.  
,,You won’t.” Came a snarky comment from a certain blond-haired man.  
,,Why’s that?” Noya really was done with this salty sap.  
,,You just saw it. Even the Aoba Johsai Omegas lose eventually against an Alpha. It’s just how it is. Live with it.”  
He was furious! _How could someone from his own team say something like this?_ Noya worked his ass off to be a part of the guard and prove himself. And all Tsukishima could say is, that it’s just the way it is? _Was he fucking serious?_  
Tanaka struggled quite hard to stop Noya from attacking the blond Alpha, who still grinned in that devilish way. _Stupid beanpole! If Tanaka would just let him go …_  
,,Is that so?”  
The three men turned around to see the King of Aoba Johsai standing right behind them, tapping a finger at his chin. Noya stopped his attempt to get out of his friends grasp.  
,,Would you like to corroborate your theory about that, …?”  
,,Tsukishima Kei.” Offered the blond one his name. Oikawa nodded approving.  
,,Will you fight against the Omega I chose for you, to prove your case?” The Omega King asked, face unreadable.  
The tall blond Alpha just shrugged.  
,,It’s a deal than!” said Oikawa, drawing all the attention to him. ,,Hinata!” he yelled and a small ball of sunshine with bright orange hair jumped quickly to his side.  
  
,,What?” was all Tsukki could say, looking down on the tiny Omega.  
,,Oh, well…” stammered Takeda, running towards them. ,,I don’t know if this would be such a great idea, your majesty. Tsukishima is one of our best knights!”  
,,Perfect!” Oikawa chimed, clapping his hands together. ,,So is our lovely Hinata Shouyou! This will be great, unless you chicken out, Four eyes?”  
Takeda looked helpless to the Prince, who just shrugged and then to Ukai. The coach had a thoughtful face.  
,,Tsukishima agreed to do it and if Hinata is okay with it as well, I don’t see any problems.” Ukai answered Takeda’s silent question, who didn’t look so pleased about it.

* * *

He couldn’t stop watching.  
As his cousin asked for the orange-haired Omega, Tobio was sure he would send him to get something or maybe act as a squire.  
The Prince noticed the small quarrel of his friends. It wasn’t the first one and certainly wouldn’t be the last.  
What was new was the Omega King interfering and challenging the blond guard.  
Tobio would lie if he said he wouldn’t enjoy seeing Tsukishima lose but as his cousin yelled for the orange head, he was pretty sure this wouldn’t happen.  
 _What did his cousin thought, to let this tiny man compete against one of his best guards?_ And, he was a giant as well. Tobio vaguely remembered that the Omega could jump but that’s all.  
 _What was he going to do?_ _How should he compete with an opponent much stronger, taller and – if he would guess – more experienced than him?_  
He wasn’t concerned about the Omega, of course not. It would just be so much more unbearable if Oikawa’s Omega would lose. His cousin would make his life a living hell as long as he stayed.  
  
In the end, Tobio never thought that this _boy_ would be Oikawas favourite. It’s not like him to lose on purpose.  
,,Are we ready to stare judgmental glances at me?” The Omega King asked.  
Ukai nodded, took Tsukishima to his side and started to pep-talk him. Oikawa did the same.  
He couldn’t stop listening and it also wasn’t like that his cousin tried to be quiet to begin with.  
  
,,I know you will do your best chibi-can. Just don’t get nervous again.” The Omega said with a fond smile on his face.  
,,I don’t get a bad stomach anymore, and you know that.”  
,,Good. Then it shouldn’t be a problem to show them what Aoba Johsai’s Omegas are capable of, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Until this moment Tobio thought that his cousin was acting exceptionally nice. But the last part … he saw the olive-haired Omega with freckles, standing next to the one who lost against Daichi, visibly shivering. But the orange-head didn’t seem to bother.  
,,I will win.” he answered with a bright smile Tobio got used to by now.  
A ‘Tsk, sounded behind him. Tsukishima had his usual stoic face.  
,,How could they think this little idiot would win?” the blond one asked, confused but otherwise unbothered. ,,He couldn’t look me straight in the eyes without standing on two stools on top of each other.”  
Before their coach could say anything, Tobio spoke.  
,,Oikawa is one of the best strategists. Everything he does has a purpose, so don’t underestimate an unknown opponent.”  
,,What ever you say, King.” The blonde one ,Tsk’ again.  
The two males took their positions. A shiver ran down Tobios spine. He was nervous but ecstatic. All he wanted in the last few years was to see this shitty little Omega again.  
As he studied the scene he got the immediate change in demeanour. Hinata went from the squirrely, smiling sunshine to an almost frightening expression – determined, confident, concentrated.  
Tobios finger tips began to tingle. A strange sense of pride and possession wormed his way into the Princes mind and body.  
He should definitely be on his guards’ side but couldn’t help himself voting against all odds for the Omega, Hinata Shouyou.

Even though he said he didn’t get nervous anymore, after Oikawa’s speech his knees began to wobble. He couldn’t afford losing, not if his King was counting on him. With all the power of his mind, he calmed himself down, taking his position in the ring, tightening the grip on his sword, eyes on the enemy.  
It doesn’t matter how tall he is or that he is a male Omega.  
Hinata was more than the body he was born with, the second gender he had no control over.  
He dared a last glance at the black-haired Alpha Prince. Deep blue eyes meet his amber-coloured ones. A slight pull went to his stomach but it wasn’t the nausea he usually felt. Somehow the stoic look on this handsome, serious face calmed him, grounded him. He would win, there was no doubt left in his mind.

_He lost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long for updating the chapters - but you got two! I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. 
> 
> Thx for reading
> 
> <3 Franzi


	7. Surprising events #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ships are starting to form ... well at least one. The rest is as oblivious as alsways or just way to stubborn.

_He lost._

  
  
It was the only thought in Tsukki’s mind, standing in shock, his arm still outstretched. There was just no sword in it anymore.  
He could only look at his beet red hand and the small orange-haired Omega who smiled devilish.  
 _Yeah, he lost_.  
He didn’t dare to look in the direction he knew his childhood friend would stand and watch. _How the fuck could he have lost to that childish dumbass?_ It was that stupid ability to jump and his unwavering stamina, he concluded, pushing his glasses up his nose with the not hurting hand.  
Kei was pretty confident in winning this fight.  
It also started how he expected.  
The small Omega attacked first. He blocked blow after blow until he could finally hit himself. It was strong and precise but to his surprise the small male didn’t waver one single bit. Even though his arms must be screaming in pain under the strength of his strikes.  
They didn’t fought long as he heard the voice of the Omega King beside him.  
,,One strike.” was all he said.  
Tsukki didn’t know what that meant and decided not to bother either. The fight was pretty balanced. For his opponent being a small, light weighted Omega, he parried and attacked well but eventually Kei would win.  
That’s what he thought at least.  
Following the strange comment from Aoba Johsai’s King the orange haired man let himself be pushed around – so it seemed. Tsukki striked one after another, without the other one even trying to push trough an attack himself – until that moment.  
It was still kinda in a blurr.  
Kei was sure the human tangerine had to get tired soon, fighting with all his strength to block his attacks. But it was one swift motion that surprised him. The last block – Kei raised his sword for another hit as the Omega faked his own quick attack. Tsukki tried to parry but the Omega had other plans.  
He backed away just a few steps, and was moments later in the air.  
Out of reflex, he raised his sword even higher. But the other male was already beating down on him, from atop. Using all the weight of his body and the power of the jump.  
The sword flew out of his hand and left a slight sting from the force of the impact.  
  
Tsukishima huffed loudly.  
,,Whatever.” Was all he said, walking to get his training sword and take his place next to his fellow guards, around one of the larger segments in the training’s hall.  
The small Omega was still chirping happily as he got praised from his peers and Kings. Tsukki didn’t care, he just never thought to lose to this kid.  
 _The Omega was a freak_.  
Like himself the rest of Karasuno’s guards were looking at the small man in disbelieve, awe or terror.  
No one had thought that something like this would happen.  
Even after seeing Suga and Daichi fight.  
It was neck on neck, yes, but eventually Daichi won (even though it looked a little bit like the Omega lost on purpose … but who was he to talk now?).  
Tsukishima Kei was one of their best fighters as he was tall, strong, analytical and always calm. But not knowing the small energy ball and his unpredictable movements, plus his stupidly high jump, with which he compensated his missing muscle strength and his hight … he was just a freak.  
Tsukki got an understanding look and a clap on the back from Daichi as he arrived next to him. He hated it.

The head of the Prince’s guard knew the silver-haired Omega let him win on purpose.  
Daichi saw it in this sparkling hazelnut coloured eyes. So, he knew the feeling of losing against an Omega, like Tsukishima just experienced it.  
He watched his friend beside him as a tall, slender figure appeared in the corner of his eyes, walking straight to them. Tensing a little at the sight of one of the Omegas from Aoba Johsai’s court.  
Tsukki wasn’t in a good mood (most of the time but especially now) and been picked at by an Omega might end up bad.  
But before he could shush the man away - in a friendly and not threatening way - his friend turned towards the newcomer.  
,,Great fight, Tsukki.” The olive-haired Omega said with an honest smile on his face.  
Daichi’s inner Alpha was almost growling, sensing something bad will happen. Wanting to protect. But his salty friend just made the usual ,Tzk’ sound.  
,,Do you want to train with me for a bit?”  
Daichi’s eyes grew as he heard the question. He could almost see the typical spiteful smile on the blond’s lips, but was again surprised as the answer wasn’t as harsh as he expected nor contained the words Daichi thought he would hear.  
,,I just lost to that freaky human tangerine of yours. Why would I want to fight again?”  
 _Did he sound … a little defeated?_  
The Omega just chuckled slightly, holding a hand in front of his face to hide it.  
,,Hinata is … special.” Tsukishima ,Tzk’ed again.  
The soft voice of the foreign Omega got more teasing.  
Daichi couldn’t look away from the spectacle in front of his eyes nor could he stop himself from eavesdropping even though he felt like a gawper.  
,,I didn’t remember you being a quitter, Tsukki. I thought you were cool.”  
Daichi couldn’t stop the laugh that rose inside of him.  
As the blond Alpha froze and gave him a look as sharp as daggers, he didn’t even try to hide his laugh.  
Daichi just turned around and walked a little further away. He wanted to give the two a little privacy but stayed within earshot. What could he say? Call him intrigued.  
,,Let’s go.” Was all the blond Alpha said in return, with his emotionless, uncaring voice. Tsukishima led the other man to a smaller court on the opposite side of the hall.  
Daichi knew better. Every time someone accidently called Tsukishima ,,Tsukki” he would have regretted it on the spot.  
The blond Alpha was an intelligent but proud man who wouldn’t let anyone belittle nor tease him. He could also be quite mean sometimes.  
But here he was, letting an Omega make fun of him, tease him. Calling him by a name he seemed to hate.  
Daichi somehow started to think that something was up with these Omegas.  
Was Oikawa behind this?  
  
First, he got smitten the moment he saw the hazelnut coloured eyes and smelled the lovely, honey scent of the silver-haired man.  
Second, the smug blond Alpha did not seem that complacent around this freckled boy.  
And last but not least, his Prince. Kageyama seemed to have somewhat of an interest in the orange-haired Omega.  
The small male was currently vividly talking with Noya, Tanaka and King Bokuto, not noticing the look the Prince send him. Daichi couldn’t tell what was going on in Kageyama’s head, but from the looks he was giving the small orange-head it seemed that he wanted to eat him alive.  
It was the most interest the Prince had ever shown in an Omega to date.  
  
,,Mind a second round, captain?” a soft, teasing voice sounded behind him. With a small smile he turned to look at the slightly shorter male with beautiful silver hair and a beauty mark under his left eye.  
,,You want to lose again?” he asked, which made the other males eyes sparkle.  
,,Try me!”

* * *

Hinata chatted a little after his first win against this giant, Tsukishima. He knew it was the Alpha Yamaguchi told them a lot about and he really seemed mean. But Hinata also saw him talking with Yamaguchi and now there were training together, so he couldn’t be too bad.  
After bathing a little in the praise of his friends he decided to go to a smaller court to exercise with Noya. The orange-head was more than excited to learn from his friend. He told him something about a move he named ,,rolling thunder”, he wanted to show him.  
The courts were filling up. Hinata and Noya moved to the one right next to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Across from them were Bokuto and Akaashi, who seemed to be caught more in a complicated choreography than in a fight. Not that Hinata hadn’t seen it before but it was breath taking every single time. They just fitted together perfectly.  
The small Omega wasn’t good in observing his surroundings but even he could see the heart-eyes his idol was sending to his mate, who in return tried really hard to hold his unfaced gaze.  
Across from them were Kuroo, Kenma and the rest of the Nekoma court watching Tanaka and a guy called Yamamoto preparing for a session against each other.  
Suga was already training with the head of the guard - again, as was his King Oikawa with … that little frowning brat prince … Hinata looked to their court which was the furthest away from his own. King Hajime was standing beside them, shouting every now and then, mostly to his mate.  
He almost forgot his own session, lost in the movements of the dark-haired Prince, as a screaming Noya was running towards him. Hinata reacted immediately, parry the blow – but badly. His mind was racing to find a way to beat his friend. A deception, he thought. He parried again before he hinted a blow he wasn’t going to make. As he took a swing with his sword the smaller Omega with spiky hair, rolled away, under the tip of the dull sword and jumped back onto his feat just seconds later.  
Hinata stood there, mouth open in awe, as his friend scream ,,rolling thunder!”.  
,,You are so cool, Nishiya!”  
,,I now, right!” Noya said proudly.

  
  
The sessions went well, Daichi thought to himself. No injuries and no disputes he had to settle.  
Well, he spoke too soon.  
It was their last rounds of training. Ukai just rotated them so everyone could have a different opponent to train with. Daichi was currently supervising his Prince and Nekoma’s Beta King as a loud yelp sounded besides them. The small orange-haired Omega was fighting with Tanaka, who got screamed at from Ennoshita for doing something stupid.  
Kageyama was standing at the edge of the court, talking with Kenma and Ukai, drinking and wiping the sweat from his face.  
Daichi saw it happen without even the chance to react.  
  
Behind the Prince, Tanaka and Hinata were fighting one moment. The next one, the shaved headed Alpha wanted to teach the other male his signature move to finish off a session. Instead of bowing he like to clash their sword in mid-air, with full force.  
,,It's like the swords doing a high five!" Tanaka explained in the past.  
Hinata didn’t see that coming, so he wasn’t prepared to counter the blow. The Omegas sword flew out of his hand and the handle hit with full force the back of the Prince’s head, who was standing just a few feet away from the duo.  
 _Shit_ , was all Daichi could think of.  
,,What. The. Hell?” Tobio said, turning slowly to face the other court.  
His face was actually pretty scary, Daichi had to admit.  
The small Omega, who still stood with his back to them, cringed and also turned slowly. His eyes grew bigger as he saw the death glare from the Prince, who absently clapped a hand to the spot where the sword hit.  
Hinata just stood there in shook, like his life was over now, and Daichi had to supress a laugh.  
He, of course, wouldn’t let anything happen between them. So, he followed behind his Prince, as Tobio walked towards the Omega, who was shaking.  
Daichi could see that Nekoma’s beta King did the same.  
,,It was an accident!” whined the orange-head, as the Prince stopped in front of him.  
The dark-haired heir raised a hand, Daichi was ready to dart himself between them but stopped as his Prince just ruffled the messy orange curls _.  
What the hell, indeed.  
_,,You should be more careful.” Kageyama said, almost a soft touch to his voice until he faced Tanaka.  
,,You too, Idiot. What have you thought?”  
As the Prince and his friend started to bicker around, coach Ukai dismissed everyone with finishing the training.  
Daichi couldn’t believe what he saw.  
Kageyama was still, unconsciously, stroking through the Omegas hair, who didn’t seem to notice nor mind. They were still all three talking as Daichi decided to end this scene.  
,,Will you three stop bickering and leave the trainings hall! Now!” The addressed males winched but listened, apologizing as they passed him. Daichi took his place next to the Prince as they left.

They all learned a lot and were also quite exhausted from the training. Except Hinata.  
,,Woa, and then you were all ,,Swoosh” and ,,Paow”!” The orange-haired Omega said excitedly, walking next to Bokuto and Akaashi.  
The owlish King had won his last fight against Kuroo and Hinata couldn’t stop talking about it – until they were outside the building.  
He stepped onto the frozen ground and was greeted with bright sunshine. Shouyou began to shiver immediately. His wet, sweaty skin was even more sensitive to the cold than before.  
,,Has it gotten colder?” he asked, biting his teeth to stop them from chattering.  
,,I told you!” Suga screamed in front of him, running back to small the group. ,,Now, you will get a cold! I told you to get your jacket!”  
,,No, no, it’s fine really!” he said shivering violently. The wind was also a lot stronger, biting into his exposed skin and through his dampen clothes.  
His friends where looking at him worried, but Hinata would be fine. He never gets sick! So, he summoned a blinding smile to say just that as something heavy and warm was laid over his shoulders. The scent of a hot sea breeze flooded his nose.  
,,What?” was all he could say, as the Prince of Karasuno walked right next to him. Hinata didn’t even noticed that his friends and the Prince’s personal guard, were staying behind with confused looks on their faces.  
,,Dumbass, you forgot your jacket?” he asked the obvious. Hinata pouted and started to peel the warm and heavenly smelling jacket from his shoulders.  
,,I don’t need it. I said I’m fine!”  
,,You should keep it. I don’t want you to get sick.” A slight blush creeped onto Hinatas face. ,,I want to fight against you. So, you must be in top form.”   
The blush on the Omegas face just intensified.  
,,Your technic still sucks, though. You will need all your strength and health to just try and keep up with me.”  
,,Couldn't you just leave it? You can't simply say stuff like that, Grumpy-yama!” All thoughts about being more cautious and careful around the Prince vanished. ,,I will beat you as well!"

  
  
,,They are … bickering.” Suga said a little confused.  
,,Seems so.” answered Akaashi bluntly in return. ,,Bokuto, please keep your jacket closed until we arrive back inside!”  
All Daichi could think was, _what the hell is happening_ , as he watched his friend, walking with the others back to the castle.

,,The training was great, wasn’t it? Sadly, I can’t partake in the next ones.” Yamaguchi was walking with a silent blond Alpha. It was just as he remembered it. He was talking while his friend was quite next to him. But it still didn’t bother Tadashi. Somehow it was soothing, familiar.  
,,What do you mean?”  
,,Hm?” Yamaguchi wasn’t actually expecting his childhood friend to react at all. ,,Oh, I’m visiting my family over Christmas. I will leave before sundown, today.”  
A moment of silence.  
,,Want some company?”  
,,Oh, I don’t want to cause you any inconvenience, Tsukki. You really don’t have to. Suga would certainly prefer to not let me leave alone. But I don’t want to be a burden. Maybe Teru will …”  
,,Yamaguchi, shut up! It’s not an inconvenience. I have to leave to visit my family as well and it’s on my way.”  
,,Thank you, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi couldn’t help his cheeks to slightly blush.  
As a gust of wind brought an icy breeze, Yamaguchi shivered from the unaccustomed cold.  
The next thing he knew was that a strong arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him in. The blush just intensified. ,,Tsukki?” he whispered.  
But the blond Alpha just looked in the opposite direction, not loosening his grip one bit.

* * *

Daichi, Bokuto and Kuroo met after sunset in a small tavern just outside the castle grounds.  
They didn’t had time to properly talk at the Prince’s birthday party with so many extra ears listening. But now sitting on a small but clean table, drinking mead and chatting about everything that came to mind - was quite relaxing, Daichi had to admit.  
Of course, he was hesitant to go out with the two Kings who could really be a handful sometimes. He also had the feeling to have to stay in the castle.  
It was most likely the knowledge of so many Alphas and leaders of different kingdoms that made him uneasy.  
Although, a picture of a laughing silver-haired Omega flashed to his mind a little too often.  
He had fun, fighting against the witty man and enjoyed every single moment of it.  
Not that it seemed to be the same for Suga. The Omega stayed pretty formal, bowing, holding him an armlength away, not looking at him again after they parted.

,,This is so annoying” Kuroo whined. ,,What has that little chibi-chan that I haven’t?”  
The Alpha King from Nekoma already drowned a huge amount of mead, slurring the words slightly.  
,,I like Shou-chan!” Bokuto stated matter of factly.  
Kuroo just grumbled. ,,Of course, you do. He treats you like a freakin’ god!”  
Daichi chuckled at the pride swelling chest of his owlish friend.  
,,He knows how to appreciate a fellow swordsman. And, he is a good one himself! He’s just lacking strength and, well – height.” Kuroo laughed at that.  
,,I hope you haven’t told him that!”  
,,I was actually really surprised from his performance. He won against Tsukishima way too easily, today.” Daichi stated.  
,,Well, my friend our lovely Tsukki had overly underestimate that small power house!” Kuroo said with a chuckle. ,,Damn, I will never forget our salty boys face. It was perfect! A picture of sheer disbelief!”  
The rooster-headed King was laughing even harder, slapping a hand on his thigh.  
,,Yeah, but have you ever seen someone so small jump so high?” Daichi said, just trying a little to defend his fellow Alpha – even though it was time that the arrogant blond got a payback.  
Bokuto just nodded. ,,He can jump really fuckin’ high, dude!” The owl King was glaring at nothing and Daichi thought that the alcohol finally got to his head. So, the night wouldn’t last too much longer.

  
,,What’s with your Prince and our chibi-chan, hm?” Kuroo asked, moments later, leaning his head on his hands.  
,,You noticed as well?” Daichi said a little surprised.  
,,Well, I don’t know your little Prince all too well but the few times I saw him he kept to himself, spoke to no one and looked at everyone with that scowl of his. He also has a well known reputation.” Kuroo shrugged. ,,And now he didn’t seem to get his eyes off our little tangerine. That’s quite suspicious, don’t ya think?”  
  
,,He didn’t even seemed to be mad at him as Hinata accidently flung his sword at Kageyama’s head!” Bokuto said, still in disbelieve. ,,We trained together once. He was polite but - you know, I can be very restless and he actually scolded me for not having patience! I’m older than him and a King!”  
  
The two other Alphas laughed at that. Daichi knew his Prince very well but also thought off his behaviour as strange. It seems like he needed a small talk with his majesty.  
,,Oikawa will not be pleased, that’s for sure.” Kuroo said between two sips.  
,,And why is that?” Daichi asked. He didn’t knew King Oikawa well and most of it came from his Prince, so it was almost nothing and most of it had to do with fighting technics.  
,,He loves his Omegas. They are like family to him and he really has something for that little orange-head. He will despise his cousin even more if he takes his favourite kiddo away from him.”  
Daichi needed a second to process the words. His brain was also slightly clouded from alcohol.  
,,Why would he take Hinata?”  
  
Kuroo and Bokuto looked at him quizzingly.  
  
,,Bro, he likes him!”   
,,It's clear as day." Bokuto babbled.   
,,You think Kageyama wants to mate the boy?” Daichi nearly chocked on the words. He never thought about that to be honest. The Prince never ever showed interest in this way – not in the last few years at least.  
,,You saw it yourself, haven’t you? He borrowed him his jacket for the goddess’s sake!”  
,,I could swear that I saw him sniff the Omega as no one was looking!” Bokuto added.  
  
Daichi just shook his head. He couldn’t quite believe it and would definitely watch the two of them closer from now on.  
,,Yeah, if it wasn’t for Suga, who always keeps his pups at check, who knows what would have and will happen.”  
Daichi almost jumped by the name of the silver-haired Omega, that he can’t seemed to get out of his head.  
He didn’t realise until now that his friends watched him closely.  
  
,,Did you make progress with him today, Dai?” Bokuto asked innocently.  
He almost chocked on his spit, again. ,,What? What progress? I don’t know what you are talking about!” He said a little bit too fast and firm. The heat in his cheeks rose.  
,,Ow, look how our friend is an absolute oblivious idiot!” Kuroo cooed.  
,,What? I’m not!”  
,,We saw how you ogled him at the birthday party. You couldn’t even speak properly.”  
,,Bokuto’s right. So, that’s settled, my friend! We will assist you, of course!” Nekoma’s Alpha King stated and got an agreeing nod from the owlish man next to him.  
  
,,Wait! What? I -I don’t need your help! There is nothing going on!” he declared holding his hands up in defence. ,,I … he didn’t even seem to like me.”  
He knew his friends were right and he didn’t had the heart to deny it. The other two men also wouldn’t stop until he confessed eventually, so why bother?  
  
,,Man, he just didn’t know you yet!”  
,,And you kinda acted like an idiot.” Bokuto said and got a slap on the back of his head for that, from Kuroo. The rooster head shifted his attention back to his dark-haired friend, who seemed to be lost in thoughts.  
,,It was easy to see that you were helplessly falling for our lovely Suga, Dai. And I get it! He is one of the kindest, smartest and hottest people I know!” Kuroo said that with an unusual seriousness.  
,,He is also really good with swords, bows and arrows and at close combat.” Bokuto throw in as some sort of help, what earned him just a strange look from Kuroo (and almost another slap).  
,,I sometimes really am confused how you could get someone like Akaashi, dude. No offense.”  
  
The mood shift was immediate. The owlish Kings shoulders sunk and his eyes got teary.  
,,I know. I know! I don’t deserve him. He is just so perfect!”  
,,Here we go.” Daichi mumbled with a small smile on his face, while Kuroo slapped his friends back encouraging.  
,,He really loves you and you know that. Why else would he put up with your shit?”  
,,Do you really think?” Bokuto made huge hopeful eyes.  
,,Man, your married and mates for – how long? Two or three years by now?” Daichi said. ,,Of course he loves you!”  
Kuroo nodded. ,,It’s almost sickening seeing you two together. It makes my teeth hurt.”  
  
The mood of Fukurodani’s King improved slightly.  
,,He’s just too perfect, too beautiful! And his scent! Man, if he’s in heat my brain’s gone!”  
,,More than normal?” Daichi asked into his cup, what made Kuroo laugh. But Bokuto seemed far away, deep in his own head.  
,,I now that I am lucky.” The childish alpha said very collected. ,,Having a fated mate … I just don’t know what I would do without him.” Kuroo slapped his back again, not wanting his friend to start crying in an overcrowded tavern.  
,,I know, bro. I know. I also can’t imagine not having Kenma around. Gods, his obsession with chibi-chan is annoying but seeing him so happy – I just love to see him like that. And his scent gets slightly stronger if he’s really happy - or really annoyed.”  
Daichi chuckled. ,,So, that’s why you try to get on his nerves as much as you do?” Bokuto chuckled as well.  
,,Hey! It’s just the nature of Betas to not smell much or at all. Thank the goddess’ for the mating bond! I couldn’t live without that minty, crisp green apple scent of his!”  
  
Without thinking Daichi spoke.  
  
,,Suga also smells really good.”  
  
He regrets the words the moment they escaped his lips.  
  
The two Kings shifted their full attentions to him, eyes wide and confused, mouths open.  
,,When did he let you smell him?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto said confused. ,,And you thought he didn’t like you?”  
,,Well” Daichi said, scratching the back of his head. ,,He didn’t let me smell him per se. It’s … he didn’t really hide his scent. Didn’t you smell him as well, earlier today?”  
If it was possible the eyes of his friends grew even bigger.  
,,What?” was all Daichi could say, now truly confused.  
,,You could smell his scent? When?” Kuroo asked, a concerned frown building on his forehead.  
Daichi was confused.  
,,What do you mean, when? And don’t look at me like that. I smelled him the first time I saw him at the party and then every time I saw him after that. He didn’t really suppressed it. I was actually wondering why.”  
As he looked again into his friends’ eyes, an uneasy feeling grew inside his stomach.  
,,Dude, he is supressing his scent as every other Omega was that night and today.” Bokuto said, more careful than Daichi and Kuroo ever thought he would be capable of.  
,,What … what do you mean he suppressed it? I could clear as day smell him. He smells like fresh laundry, cotton, vanilla, a hint of honey– you sure have smelled him, too! Today at practice you should have!”  
,,Man …” was all Kuroo could say while shaking his head in shock.  
 _What?_ Was the last thing he could think of as Bokutos faces grew into a huge smile.  
It was the same exact moment he realized it as well.  
,,No way…”  
,,You found your fated mate. You have a fated mate, Dai!” Bokuto screamed, in awe and pure happiness for his friend, jumping up and down until Kuroo pulled him back on his chair.  
The only thing that Daichi could think of was … _How? No! What?_ as his vision went blurry and his head hit something hard.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story until now! I'm trying hard to not let you guys wait to long for another chapter. 
> 
> Until then.  
> <3 Franzi


	8. - Unfortunate events -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly, this chapter is about Yama and Tsukki with a sprinkle of Hinata and Kageyama (and Atsumu). Enjoy! 
> 
> It's not beta read.
> 
> <3 Thx for reading.  
> Franzi

After practice the day went by in a wip.

Tadashi and the rest of the Omegas had they duties and the Kings, Oikawa and Iwa, had meetings to attend. The time was running. As the sun began to set, he left the others to pack a small bag, he would take with him to his parent’s house. Most of his clothes would still be there but he grew a lot and his style also changed. He preferred a more masculine look now, not the borderline girlish dresses he had worn a few years ago.  
As expected from Omegas, he had clothes in all different kinds of pastel colours, tight on his waist but flowing over the rest of his body. They were not to distract Alphas or Betas, but should be flattering and pretty enough to attract them.  
So, no showing of too much skin, nothing too tight or too masculine (like the ,,Alpha style”).  
  
In old days they also used collars or patches they could stick over their scent glands but thanks to the new inventions of herbal teas and the advancement of training to actively supress they own scents, life was much easier and felt way less cagey without a literal collar around his neck and clothes he actually liked to wear.  
  
Tadashi was excited, to see his parents, his dog and the small plantation. He couldn’t wait to see his old home decorated for Christmas. All the fairy lights and colourful globes hanging in the trees of his parent’s garden, the smell of hot chocolate and cookies floating through the air.  
But that was not all what got him so excited and … nervous. His hands were shaking as he thought about the training and his old crush.  
_Tsukki would accompany me home_.  
Just the thought of it made him blush. It felt so familiar, so … normal, like nothing’s changed but it has.  
A lot has changed.  
Shouldn’t it be a little more uncomfortable? They hadn’t had the time to talk about what happened exactly three years ago and Tadashi didn’t know if they would talk about it at all.  
Would Tsukki want to talk about it?  
He shook his head as a knock on the door ripped him out of his thoughts.

  
_Was he already here?_

  
With shaking legs and his heart pounding loud in his own ears, he walked to open the door. A sigh left his lips as he saw his friends in front of him, smiling and storming into his room, hugging him one by one.  
,, Don’t look so confused, dummy!” Oikawa said after making himself comfortable on Tadashi’s bed. ,,We are here to give you your Christmas presents.”  
,,Just because you will not celebrate with us this year doesn’t mean you don’t get presents at all.” Suga added, with a warm voice reminding him of his own motherly dad.  
,,Here.” Hinata yelled and all but threw his present at Tadashi. ,,But you can’t open it until Christmas!”  
,,Thank you, guys.” He said, with a slight shakiness in his voice. How could he have such great friends? He was beyond happy.  
,,Don’t cry!” Suga said, immediately sensing his mood, eyes also tearing up. ,,If you cry, I will also cry.” The silver-haired Omega wrapped him again into his warm embrace.  
He could here Hinata behind them talk, confused.  
,,Why are they crying? Did something broke?” but Yahaba just put his arm around the smaller males’ shoulders.  
,,Don’t mind them, chibi-chan. They are just cry-babies!”  
,,Hey!” complained both Omegas.  
,,Do you need anything? Do you want me to join you on your way?” Suga asked, concerned like a real parent, holding him so he could look him deep in the eyes.  
,,Did you asked Terushima?” Kunimi throw in with a small smile on his lips, absently leaning against the doorway to the bathroom. Shinji chuckled, so did Yahaba.  
The small group, all together in his room, felt so cosy, so much like family. Tadashi’s inner Omega was purring, bathing in the relaxing company of his friends, completely ignoring Kunimi’s remark. He didn’t know why they tease him with Terushima all the time. They were just friends. _Best friends!_  
,,No.” answered Tadashi finally all questions, as he assembled the presents and stuffed them into his bag as well. It was almost bursting now.  
,,You really shouldn’t go alone.” said Oikawa, now sitting cross legged on the mattress, leaning forward.  
,,I’m not going to …”  
,,If you don’t want to ask someone, I will.” Suga stated and was almost at the door before Tadashi could to him, yelling ,no’ and blushing so hard he could feel the blood rushing in his face.  
,,You don’t need to. I d-don’t go alone. I … I have company.”  
,,Is that so?” Oikawa asked warily, as Suga also watched him suspiciously.  
,,Who?”  
Tadashi didn’t know why he got so nervous all of a sudden. It wasn’t a big deal, was it?  
,,You know … I told you about him … m-my childhood friend, Tsukishima Kei. You meet him today. He …”  
  
Oikawa looked a second to his lovely, oblivious friend before he burst into tears, laughing. Suga just shouted ,,No, absolutely not!”, what made Oikawa and the rest of the Omegas just laugh even harder. 

  
_(Except Hinata, who was occupied eating something Asahi sent to his room earlier. He loved the meat buns so much that Noya’s Alpha decided to treat him with his newest culinary inventions. It would make the small orange-haired Omega happy and for that his own Omega, as well._

_  
Now Hinata was contently nibbling on a new sort of bun, he had stored in a little bag he brought with him, sitting in front of Oikawa at the end of the bed.)_

  
Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. ,,What? Why?”  
,,You tell me that the Alpha, who broke your heart, that you are still hopelessly in love with, is walking you home … at night? Alone?”  
His head got even redder if that was even possible. Did he really still love Tsukki? He tried not to think about it right now. Instead, he just answered. ,,Y-yes?”  
Oikawa whipped away some tears. ,,Well, my dearest Tadashi, if this is the case, we need to have a little talk.” The King got eventually serious. Yamaguchi swallowed hard.  
  
Both, Oikawa and Suga, now stood right in front of him, arms crossed in front of their chests.  
,,You two aren’t kids anymore, Tadashi. So, walking home with an **unmated** Alpha – alone –, even if he is a childhood friend, is questionable. You know how the people in Karasuno are.”  
,,We don’t know Tsukishima and you are part of my court now. I have to be sure that you will be safe and secure, at **all** times.” Oikawa added. ,,We will need to talk to him beforehand. Is he going to pick you up at your room?”  
Yamaguchi nodded.  
,,Great, so we can have a lovely chat with him.” Suga smiled but something in his eyes made Tadashi uneasy. It was like a fire hiding inside his brown eyes, crackling, waiting to burn something. And this something would be the Alpha.  
,,Why is it such a big deal? He walks around with Teru all the time, who’s also unmated.” Hinata asked curious while chewing.  
,,Well, chibi-chan that’s because … “ but before Oikawa could continue Suga interrupted.  
,,I tell you later, Shouyou, okay? It’s just that … “  
,,That Tadashi LIKES that blond Alpha, Tsukishima.” Yahaba lazily ended the sentence.  
,,Yeah, but didn’t he like Teru as well?” The orange-haired Omega asked, still confused.

  
  
_Hinata wasn’t that oblivious as he might seem but he still didn’t get why they behaved so strange. They talked about crushes and stuff and Hinata knew that Tadashi got teased because of his friendship with Teru a lot._  
_Outside Karasuno they behaved also less careful, more teasing but still not too much to get in trouble. Most Alphas nowadays are also very respectful of Omegas and treating them as equals._  
_It still amuses Hinata that his friends were still trying to hide everything that could be potentially revealing, smutty or anything like that. He knew that Suga-san would love to keep the picture of an innocent orange-haired Omega, to pure for his own good. And he wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean Hinata hadn’t dipped his toe into experimenting with his sexuality. It was actually just a kiss, only once, but it still counts!_

  
  
All eyes were on Tadashi now. The question hanging open in the air.   
,,Well…” said Suga hesitantly and also very curious.  
,,What?” Yamaguchi asked as -again- someone knocked on the door.  
Before the two overprotective Omega hens could open it, Tadashi was there first (he never ran this fast before in his life), looking at them with determination.  
,,Don’t scare him off and be nice, … please!” he whispered, slightly anxious, but still opened the door. He didn’t want to let the Alpha wait.   
  
And there he was. In front of him stood Tsukki, in all his glory. He was tall, wearing a long elegant coat, a light scarf and his bag across his shoulders. His blond locks were a little tousled but glowed lovely in the subtle shine of the chandeliers from the corridor. Tadashi’s heart skipped a beat. _Well, shit. If Suga wasn’t right …_  
,,Ready?” the blond asked without really looking at him, staring to the ceiling.  
,,Sorry Tsukki.” he couldn’t help it. ,,Just a second. I’ll get my things.” He said, wanting to close the door as Suga stepped between them, keeping it the open with his foot and slipping past him.  
,,Hi. You are Tsukishima Kei, right? We saw each other at todays practice!” Yamaguchi didn’t really want to let Tsukki alone with Suga, but the older Omega sensed his unease and just pushed him back into his room.  
So, he had no choice but to gather all his stuff as quickly as possible. What wouldn’t be so easy. Somehow his already packed bag and coat have magically vanished. As he looked at the Omegas in the room, he got an idea why. They all smiled devilish.  
Did he really thought just moments ago, that he was beyond happy to have them?  
,,You will get all your belongings, when Suga had his little talk.” Oikawa said with an evil grin on his face, that made Tadashi even more antsy. He swallowed hard.

  
  
Tsukki didn’t know why but the look on the silver-haired Omegas face made him nervous. He felt like being scolded by his mother and didn’t know why.  
,,Right.” He answered. ,,Nice to meet you again, Sugawara-san.” He bowed politely.   
,,Tadashi told us that you would accompany him to his families home?” The blond one nodded again.  
,,Well, I would have walked with him but my parents will be celebrating with us in the castle. So, I will be very blunt now, just to make thinks very, very clear.”  
The Omega in front of him said, still having a soothing smile on his lips. Eyes observing every inch of his face. It made Tsukishima uneasy and he had to really work to contain the ,tsk’ that wanted to escape his mouth.  
They were Yamaguchi’s friends, after all. He finally saw him again, after three long years and he had the strange feeling that, if he just slightly acted not to their standards, it would be pretty much the last time he saw him. Kei couldn’t have that, so he tried to behave – for now.  
,,We have to lay our trust in you, to keep him safe. Don’t pull something off, you understand?” The Omega was almost whispering, but he heard every word sharp as knifes. ,,You broke his heart. He was severely broken, three years ago. So, don’t ever do something like this again. We will know if something happens. You seem like a clever boy, so get your brain cells together and figure out what you want before it’s too late.”  
Kei was a little taken aback by the Omegas words. _Why was Tadashi heartbroken? After all he left him! What … ?_  
,,Also,”, know he spoke louder, clearly, so that the Omegas on the other side of the door could hear him as well. ,,I expect you to maintain an appropriate distance. I saw you as we walked back from the training grounds. And, as long as you are not officially courting him, there is no touching, cuddling or **anything else** , for that matter! I hope, I made myself clear.”

  
  
With the last words spoken, Yahaba and Oikawa thrusted his belongings back into Tadashi’s arms and the olive-haired Omega bursted out of the door, face tinted bright red.  
,,I’m ready, Tsukki! Let’s go!” he said, his voice slightly shaking, high pitched and way too loud. He didn’t dare to look the blond Alpha in the eyes.

  
Kei’s face also turned dark red.  
He dreamed about his childhood friend quiet a lot, especially while he suffered his ruts. And it was purely on accident, or more a reflex he blamed on his Alpha side, that he grabbed Tadashi by his waist, pulling him close to his side. He was shivering and his second gender felt the urgent need to protect and provide heat. (Not, that he ever felt like that in the company of any other Omega, but that’s not the point!)  
He doesn’t regret it, though. Actually, he already missed the warmth of the other male’s body right next to him. And his inner Alpha felt the same. Longing for the Omega.  
He tried to ignore it. But it felt like Suga, the older Omega, could see right through him, looking him straight into his dirty mind and melting heart. But before he could think further about the things the silver-haired male said, Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and pulled him away, screaming ,,Bye” to his friends.  
,,Behave, will you!” a voice screamed from inside the Omegas room, who sounded a lot like the Omega King from Aoba Johsai.  
And, as he let himself lead by his friend into the next corridor, he heard Suga yell. ,,Hey! No holding hands either!”  
Just as they turned around the corner, out of sight and earshot, Tadashi let quickly go of Kei’s hand. He mourned the loss of it all ready. In his mind, Kei scolded himself for getting such a simp. He knew he was being pathetic but somehow, he couldn’t help himself.  
Since he saw Yamaguchi in the stellar hallways, he couldn’t think straight. The Omega looked divine, with his slightly longer hair, tied up into a lose bun. His clothes fitted him like a second skin and that look on the Omegas face, lighten up from all the beautiful artwork on the ceilings.  
He had missed him. He really fucking missed him.  
They would spend almost every spare minute of the day together and then he lost him from one day to another. But now he was in front of him again, face flushed, avoiding his gaze. _Cute_. Kei couldn’t stop the rising of his possessive Alpha side. He would not lose him again.  
,,I’m so sorry, Tsukki!” the Omega whispered. ,,Just, don’t listen to what Suga said, alright? He’s just a little overprotective sometimes.”  
Kei could see that the blush was now creeping along his friend’s neck. It was outright adorable. Could he just stop being so frick’in cute!  
,,Shut up, Yama.” was all he said, reaching for Yamaguchi’s bag, that had dropped as he stopped around the corner.  
  
The Omega looked confused as the Alpha heaved now both bags over his shoulder and started to walk out of the castle, onto the illuminated streets of Karasuno’s capital. He mumbled ,,Gomen, Tsukki.” and quickly followed, making their way in silence to their childhood homes.  
  


* * *

After Tadashi left with the Alpha and Hinata was ready demolishing these delicious buns Noya’s mate made him, he and the others left to their own rooms or into one of the big meeting areas, where they could sit and chat. But today Hinata didn’t felt like talking. He felt restless. He would really like to go and thank Asahi and Noya but it was already really late and he didn’t want to disturb them. But he also couldn’t sleep just yet.  
It was also not so interesting to hear Suga and the Grand King talking about Yamaguchi’s potential relationship with the blond Alpha. So, he excused himself and started to wander around the castle a little.  
Hinata knew that, if Oikawa and Suga would have known that he wasn’t going straight to his room, they would want to accompany him or get one of Aoba Johsai’s Alpha or Beta guards to do so. Somehow, they were even more protective and overly cautious here in Karasuno. But Hinata could care for himself and was strong enough to stay safe. He didn’t need someone to save him.  
  
Deep in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice that his feet led him near the wings, where other royal guests where housed in the castle. He wandered around for a while, until two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, were holding him in an iron tight hug.  
Hinata froze immediately as he felt lips near his ears. He could hear a teasing voice whisper to him. Warm breath caress over the sensitive skin on his neck.  
,,Well, well, well. Look what we have hear.”  
Faster than his head could actually process what was happening, Hinatas body reacted. He slipped underneath those strong arms, twisted them and hoisted the man over his shoulder to the ground, where he straddles the Alpha, pulling a hidden dagger out of his boots, holding it at the other male’s throat.  
It took him a second to realise who laid underneath him.

  
,,Prince Atsumu?”

  
  
The Alpha with blond and black hair tried to chuckle as he saw the horror in the small Omegas face.  
,,Hey there! It’s very good to see ya too, Shou!” he laughed, but had to sharply inhale as he felt something hurting badly in his back.  
Atsumu Miya, the crown Prince of Inarizaki, wasn’t prepared to be thrown around by a small Omega.  
As he saw the luscious, orange looks of Hinata Shouyou, walking dreamily passed him, he couldn’t stop himself creeping up on him.  
That’s what he got. He knew he kinda deserved it but couldn’t care to bother too much. At least he wouldn’t regret it. Having a stunning and strong Omega sitting on his belly wasn’t bad in the slightest, even though he could do without the dagger scratching at his throat and the pain in his back. 

Before Hinata could react, fast footsteps approached them from two different directions.  
,,What hav’ ya done now, ya idiot?” a familiar voice with a strong accent, very similar to the mans underneath him, sounded in front them. Followed by a silent chuckle.  
But what got Hinatas attentions was the low growl coming from the opposite direction. He tried to peak around his back, eyes wandered to that sound, still sitting straddled on the Alpha Prince’s stomach but shifting back a little, holding the dagger.  
Hinata’s heart skipped as he saw the dark-haired Prince, with stormy blue eyes, accompanied by a small blond-haired woman. Immediately the scent of sandalwood and an upcoming thunderstorm by the sea flooded his senses. It made his inner Omega twitch. The other Alpha, Kageyama, was emitting the scent of possessiveness and anger, which his second gender wanted to bathe in and sooth.  
But Kageyama wasn’t looking at him. His angry frown was directed to the smirking Alpha underneath him, even though he couldn’t see that, as Hinata’s body blocked the view.

  
His nervous Omega twitching inside him passed over to his body, and he didn’t realise that he was now shifting uncomfortable, rubbing his crotch at Atsumu’s.  
He was still looking at the angry Alpha as warm hands gripped his waist tight and he heard a low moan. Hinata gasped surprised, eyes snatching back at Atsumu.  
,,Shit, Shou. Could you just stop moving, please?”  
Barely seconds later, the Omega was lifted up and shoved behind a broad back.  
,,What?” , was all he could say, the dagger was forgotten in his hand.  
Hinata couldn’t stop himself shifting closer, almost leaning against Kageyama’s back, as he curiously tried to look at the still laying Prince on the floor, who was slightly panting now – and looking as surprised as Hinata, trying to understand what just happened.  
The scent the dark-haired Prince emitted was simultaneously soothing and unnerving. It somehow eased Hinata’s short moment of panic and realisation, but made him also worrying for his two-toned haired friend on the ground.  
He felt awful for throwing him around like that.  
_Would he get into trouble for that? Oh, sure he would!  
_ He didn’t mean to hurt Atsumu. He was just surprised! It was a reflex!

Tobio felt the reassuring warmth behind him and relaxed slightly, but not visibly. Now that this stupid dumbass wasn’t in the hands of that Alpha anymore, straddling him for the goddess’ sake, he felt calmer – but still way to angry.  
_What was wrong with him?_  
His mind went completely blank as he saw the orange-head in this very compromising position but went to seeing bright red as he shifted on top off Inarizaki’s Crown Prince – who moaned of all things!   
,,Miya.” He growled looking down to the other Prince, who still had a smug smile on his lips. Tobio didn’t really hated that guy but was never really fond of him either. But seeing the orange-haired Omega sitting in such an obscene position on him … his feelings towards him might have changed.  
_What the hell were they doing before we heard them?_  
He still stared at the other Alpha Prince, who in return looked alternately between him and the Omega, behind his back. The smug smile slowly whipped from his handsome face, replaced by a similar frown.

  
  
Atsumu tried to ignore the younger Alpha in front of him. He knew Karasuno’s heir but not really good. When did Shou-kun and this little brat became close? Atsumu wasn’t a fan of seeing **his** Shouyou ripped away from him like that.

( _Even though he was fully aware that Hinata wasn’t exactly his. They kissed once and the orange-head didn’t even seem to have been affected by that, at all. He just bluntly stated that it felt nice and they should stay friends! But Atsumu didn’t shy away from a challenge – and he liked that small sunshine Omega_.)

  
,,Always nice to see you again, Shou.” Atsumu said, smiling softly, eyes on the Omega. He propped himself up on his forearms. ,,But please don’t do that again – in public. My back hurts as hell!”  
,,I’m so sorry! Please, forgive me. I didn’t know it was you!” the orange-head whined, waving his arm franticly, the dagger still in it.  
As if Atsumu could ever be actually mad at him! He just wanted him to get away from the black-haired Prince. So, he stretched his hand out as a silent invitation to help him up.

  
Kageyama sensed Hinata moving behind him. He could feel the Omegas hand clenching onto his jacket, seeking for support, hiding the small face in his back.  
The blond and black-haired Alpha moved a little but grunted, what strangely satisfied him. Whatever happened moments before they walked into them, ended in him being in pain and with Hinata pointing a dagger at him – so, yeah, he was pleased. And the Omega behind him caused it.

_But why the hell did he fell pride swelling in his chest?  
_

The groaning from Inarizakis Alpha Prince and his outstretched hand, seemed to woken Hinata from his current state of shock and fear.  
Kageyama smelled instantly the worry in the Omegas scent, but couldn’t stop his body placing himself -again- in front of the Omega as he tried to walk back to the man on the ground. He wouldn’t let Hinata near that damn, grinning Alpha Prince anytime soon. Tobio wanted to growl, fletching his teeth, but held back. He was a frickin’ Prince and better as his stupid Alpha side – that’s what he tried to remind himself, while clutching his hands into fists.   
  
The situation got uncomfortable as Atsumu still waited for Hinata but Kageyama didn’t seem to let him go. So, the two other men from the opposite side, observing the situation, walked towards them.  
,,What ya still doing on the ground Tsumu? Get your ugly ass up already!” The other half of the Miya twins said, while helping his brother back on his feet.  
  
,,Osamu! Suna!” the small Omega chirped behind Kageyama’s back, happy to see more of his friends. The strange situation he was in before completely forgotten, as well as his fear to get punished for literally jumping on a future king – with a dagger! Consumed with excitement, he didn’t realise that he gripped the shoulder of the Alpha Prince in front of him, leaning on him while jumping up and down.  
He heard a faint ,,Oi, dumbass! Stop that.” as he finally stepped around Kageyama, who was a little distracted by the Omegas action and the feeling of his hands on his back, and walked – or more jumped - to his friends, smiling as bright as the sun.  
  
Hinata was oblivious to all the looks he got, for acting like this with the frowning and ever so angry looking hermit Prince from Karasuno.  
,,Hey shorty. Good to see ya again. Sorry, that this idiot scared you.” Osamu Miya greeted his friend, ruffling through his hair. The other Alpha twin knew his brother to well, so he didn’t need to see or hear what had happen, he could simply guess.  
,,You are more than lucky Kita is not around.” Suna stated plainly to Atsumu. Then his face showed a little more emotion than usually as he inspected the other Omega in front of him. Suna, Osamu Miya’s Omega mate, wanted to be sure that this dumbass of a future King didn’t hurt the small male.  
Atsumu shivered just by the thought about his royal adviser. Thank the Goddess’, he was always busy or he would be knee-deep in shit!  
,,You look good, Hinata-kun.” The black-haired Omega smiled a little as the smaller man in front of him beamed happily.  
,,How are you? Did you bring Yuuka and Yuuto? I haven’t seen them in years! They must have grown a lot!”  
  
And again, the excitement from this little orange-haired sunshine was intoxicating.  
Osamu usually shared the calm demeanour of his mate (if his brother didn’t get to his nerves) but also cracked a smile as he heard the honest interest in the other male’s voice.  
They met the first time two years ago as Suna was still pregnant with his twins and accompanied him and his dimwit brother to attend meetings in Seijoh.  
After that, they stayed in contact and invited him to the baby party and every birthday of his children after that. He couldn’t deny that – even though they are still toddlers – the Omega had a lasting impression on them. His sunny character was just perfect for being around children.  
,,They are already sleeping. Aran is watching them.” Suna answered. ,,If you like, we could let you babysit them again.” The sparkle of desire the black-haired Omega gave his mate totally went past Hinata as he nodded exited. ,,I will asked Oikawa! This will be so much fun. I can show them some new moves!”

Kageyama wasn’t happy to be forgotten while he still couldn’t get the Omega and his stupid scent out of his frickin’ mind. He was about to growl again, as Yachi – who he totally forgot – stepped forward, reluctantly clearing her throat.  
  


She had noticed Kageyama’s change in behaviour. Even though she didn’t quit get his friend, acting all strange, she didn’t want to get into a fight. She could sense it happening if the Omega didn’t join them again. Also, she fortunately knew the Omega in front of them.  
Hitoka didn’t believe her eyes in the beginning. Hinata Shouyou and she, were neighbours and really good friends. They still wrote letters to each other. She knew that the Omega was a guard in Aoba Johsai, but she didn’t know that he was visiting.  
Coughing quietly she asked: ,,Shouyou-kun?” And before she could say anything else Hinata turned around, looked at her with big eyes and an even bigger smile.  
,,Hitoka!!!” he screamed as he ran to her, pulled her into a bone-breaking hug and swirled her around. Yachi blushed furiously but laughed.  
They knew each other since they were little children and were once as close as siblings. Hinata put her down but still wrapping his arms around to slightly scent her. They were still like family and it was an Omega thing and she knew, was one of the few Hinata didn’t hate.  
,,I’m very surprised to see you here, Shouyou-kun. Why haven’t you told me that you will visit?” she asked before she could help herself. The slight smell of guilt flooded immediately into her nose.  
Hinata unwrapped his arms from her to look into her eyes. ,,I’m so sorry. I totally forgot! But know I’m here and you are too! Did you get the promotion you wanted? Do you work in the palace now?”  
Yachi wanted to answer but got distracted at the sign and the sound of her Prince. He stepped just a little closer to them and … sniffed? Her face went bright red as she saw that but couldn’t say anything as one of Inarizaki’s Princes spoke.  
,,It’s gettin’ later, so we’ll go on! Hinata, we will send ya a messenger for a night you could watch the twins! See ya!” The black and grey-haired Alpha said. He left with his mate and as he saw the concern and reluctances of his brother, he just grabbed him by the neck and dragged Atsumu with them.  
,,See ya, Shou! I will send a messenger, too! We could plan to training or da…”

Hinata saw his friends leaving not really getting the last thing Atsumu said as he heard a clapping sound and a whine. He giggled.  
Atsumu and Osamu really had an interesting sibling dynamic.  
He almost forgot the other Alpha behind him, as he suddenly felt the warmth of the others body again. Kageyama’s scent would kill him someday, Hinata was sure about it.  
Why was it so potent and … luscious? He should be offended because that Alpha brat literally drowned him in his smell, but he didn’t really care – it was just too good.  
Hinata wanted to turn his face as a large hand drove through his hair again, stroked his head and sent shivers down his spine. A purr almost slipped from his mouth and he had to forcefully rip his eyes open, so he wouldn’t fall asleep on the spot.  
,,Well …” Yachi’s voice sounded nervous an ripped him out of his and the Alphas daze, who pulled his hand away as if he burned it.  
Hinata almost whimpered because of the loss.

  
  
,,Your Majesty, we should also go on. Your father wanted to talk to you and it’s really getting late.”  
The frowning Alpha nodded abruptly, turned and left. Hitoka, who was taken aback by the sudden leaving, just smiled at Hinata, hugged him one last time and tried to catch up with her Prince, leaving a confused Hinata behind.  
,,See you later Shouyou!”  
She could swear that Hinata faintly smelled like the Prince, but that couldn’t be, right? Kageyama always complained about mating and scenting and his parents plans. So, he couldn’t just have scented Hinata… right?

* * *

As they walked in pleasant silence for a while, both of them deep in their own thoughts, Yamaguchi started to talk – rambling about nothing important. How the streets looked so nice being decorated for Christmas, what changes he noticed, small stories from his childhood he remembered. Of course, all of them included Tsukki. How could they not?  
It was always him and his best friend experiencing everything together. Rambling on and on, Tadashi didn’t even notice that Tsukki haven’t said a word since they left the castle and he didn’t think about it. He remembered his best friend to be quiet, so nothing new here. But what he also didn’t noticed was how quickly they arrived in front of his parent’s home.  
Yamaguchi stopped right before the tall iron gates that would lead him into the property. He could already smell the hot cocoa, the Christmas cookies and the scent of his fathers. Tsukki stopped right next to him, still holding both bags and saying nothing.  
It was hard to guess what could possibly be on the Alphas mind. But he felt not ready to part just yet and somehow, he knew Tsukki felt the same. Tadashi wanted to spend more time with his childhood friend, indulging in memories and the fuzzy feeling of friendship and the warmth of his company.

Before his could think this through, he asked: ,,Would you like to come inside?”  
He felt his face heating up immediately.  
,,I-I mean, my parents would be happy to see you again as well a-and you know … b-but you don’t have to!” he began to rumble, staring with big olive-green orbs into Tsukki’s golden ones. A fearful moment of silence past.  
,,J-just forget that I asked. Of course, you can’t! Your family is wating for you. What a dumb …” He would have continued with his pitiful monologue if the stoic face of the Alpha in front of him wouldn’t have changed into a smug smile.  
,,Shut up, Yama and open the door already.”

If Yamaguchi had known that his innocent question would have led him to the point he was now –

screaming, while thick crocodile tears streaming down his face, as he was standing in his old bedroom, Tsukki in front of him, equally as furious and heartbroken, face red and hurt in his eyes

– he would have gulped the question with his desire down his throat and buried it, to never let it see the light of day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading. 
> 
> The next update will have to wait a little untile I finished my master thesis. But as soon as I'm finished with it, it will go on - and maybe it will fit perfectly with the atmosphere of the upcoming winter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it so far and that you don't mind wating a little. 
> 
> <3  
> Franzi


End file.
